El secreto de Kalos Sur
by Leo L
Summary: Un viaje al desconocido Kalos Sur los lleva a enfrentarse con una amenaza que podría acabar con toda la región, una ultima aventura antes de la inminente separación que pondrá a prueba sus lazos. Imagen de portada por Deltheor.
1. Prólogo

Pokémon es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Prólogo**

— Gardevoir, Fuerza lunar — Grito Diantha mientras Mega-Gardevoir concentraba su energía.

— Lanzallamas — Ordenó Alain al Charizard negro.

— Greninja, Shuriken de agua y Pikachu, usa Rayo — Dijo Ash, claramente agotado.

La batalla se había prolongado bastante y a pesar de dominar la sincronización con Greninja, Ash no sabía cuánto tiempo podría resistir.

La situación era crítica, Lysson controlaba a Zygarde en su forma 50% y era muy difícil mantenerlo a raya, pero ellos eran la única esperanza de Kalos.

— Con este poder, libraré a Kalos de la inmundicia — Lysson veía a sus oponentes desde arriba con arrogancia.

Zygarde gritaba descontrolado y libero una gran cantidad de energía, esta hizo temblar los cimientos de la base del Team Flare, Gradevoir se colocó al frente de los demás y rápidamente produjo un gran escudo de energía que logro contener el impacto sobre sus compañeros, la tierra de los alrededores colapsó, Greninja y Charizard saltaron hacia el frente y dispararon sus respetivos ataques los cuales lograron hacer retroceder al pokémon legendario.

— Terminemos rápido con esto, antes de que las personas de ciudad Luminalia salgan heridas — Diantha miraba a su enemigo decidida.

— Debemos crear una abertura y atacarlo con todo lo que tengamos — Dijo Alain a sus compañeros.

— ¡Déjenoslo a nosotros! — Les grito Ash poniendo su pulgar contra su pecho — Vamos chicos, todos juntos.

Sabía que su energía estaba a punto de terminarse así que era lo único que podía hacer ahora, Greninja concentro rápidamente su energía restante, de manera que el shuriken de su espalda duplicó su tamaño, Pikachu por su parte creó una bola voltio de gran tamaño a la espera de Ash.

— ¡Vamos! — Grito Ash mientras alzaba su mano indicando a sus pokémon — ¡Ah!

Pikachu y Greninja salieron disparados a una velocidad increíble, cada uno se posicionó a un extremo diferente de Zygarde, Greninja tomó el shuriken gigante de su espalda y lo arrojó contra su objetivo, Pikachu hizo lo propio con la bola voltio. Los potentes proyectiles impactaron a Zygarde quien acumulaba energía para atacar, la impresionante potencia de ambos ataques desbalanceo al dragón, llegando a levantar unos metros su enorme cuerpo, el poderoso pokémon se levanto de inmediato.

— Lo logramos chicos — Dijo Ash a sus compañeros pokémon al mismo tiempo que caía inconsciente.

Cuando Zygarde se disponía a comenzar a juntar energía, una lanza azul y negro surcó el cielo e impactó a Zygarde creando un cráter en la tierra bajo el legendario. La garra dragón del Charizard negro asestó de lleno contra el pecho de Zygarde.

— Muy bien, hagámoslo Gardevoir — Con el tiempo conseguido por sus compañeros, Gardevoir había creado una esfera de tamaño descomunal — ¡Fuerza lunar!

La enorme esfera de energía alcanzo al dragón que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, propinándole un golpe critico. La onda expansiva era muy fuerte, Charizard protegió a todos sus compañeros hasta que el impacto pasó y una densa nube de humo cubrió el área.

Apenas se despejó el humo Zygarde rugió con más fuerza, Diantha lo veía con desesperación, habían agotado todos sus recursos y no era suficiente. Cuando de pronto el legendario comenzó a emanar una cantidad descomunal de energía.

— ¡No puedo con tanto poder! — Lysson gritaba aterrado, el aro en su muñeca, el cual le permitía controlar a Zygarde brillaba de una manera enceguecedora, mientras el solo sentía como si su brazo estuviera a punto de ser arrancado.

Toda la zona se ilumino repentinamente, la luz ascendió a los cielos y la oscuridad volvió. Zygarde y Lysson desaparecieron.

De este acontecimiento, ya han pasado 3 meses.

Luego de esto el Chespin de Manon se recuperó y Alain desapareció, se sentía muy culpable por haber ayudado a Lysson, viéndose en la necesidad de alejarse de Kalos. Para Ash y los demás las emociones no pararon, la liga paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ash no podía estar más satisfecho con el resultado, pero luego de esto había llegado el momento de partir.

Se encontraban en Ciudad Luminalia, donde el viaje de Ash había comenzado, donde había conocido a Citron y Eureka, después de la liga se habían dirigido ahí si decir nada, pero todos sabían que era momento de despedirse.

Serena se encontraba inquieta, jugueteaba con el tenedor y veía su comida sin ánimo, desvió su mirada y se encontró con Eureka, pudo notar que la veía con algo de preocupación.

Serena corrigió su semblante para parecer más alegre: "No puedo preocupar a los demás, este día es quizá el ultimo que estemos juntos y no debo hacerlos sentir mal, aun así creo que ha llegado el momento de hacer algo respecto a eso…".

— ¡Ah¡ la comida estuvo deliciosa — Dijo Ash llevando sus manos al estomago mientras Pikachu imitaba su gesto.

— ¡Pika¡ — Exclamaba contento.

— Gracias por la comida — Decía Citron dirigiéndose a los meseros.

— Dedenne también piensa que estuvo delicioso — Eureka sonreía ampliamente, luego de 3 meses se mostraba más calmada con el asunto de Zygarde y su despedida con Puni.

Tomaron sus cosas y comenzaron a dirigirse a la estación de tren, nadie había mencionado nada, parecía como si todos supieran lo que el otro pensaba, pero aun así emprendieron su camino en total silencio. A la lejanía un sujeto del seguía la pista al grupo.

Llegaron a la estación en el momento que mucha personas y sus pokémon iban descendiendo del tren.

— ¡Wow!, hermano mira ese Emolga, es muy tierno — Gritó Eureka al momento que salía corriendo tras la pequeña criatura con una expresión de gran emoción.

— Espera Eureka, no te separes de nosotros, la estación es muy grande — Regañaba su hermano mientras salía corriendo con el brazo Aipom a la caza.

Ash y Serena se quedaron atrás, mientras veían a los hermanos perderse en la multitud.

— Eureka siempre tan optimista, ¿no? — Decía Ash a Serena llevándose la mano a la nuca, Pikachu imitaba su gesto.

— Pika… — Arqueo las cejas Pikachu en señal de resignación.

— Es cierto, al menos Citron sabe que debemos vernos en el andén C-5 — Dijo Serena mientras seguían caminando: "Bien, es el momento". Serena apretó sus puños y respiró profundamente, miro la espalda de Ash y extendió su mano para alcanzar al joven.

— Ash…

* * *

 **Este capítulo solo nos sirve para sentar el contexto de la historia.**

 **Por último, la historia se actualizará los sabados y miercoles sin falta.**

 **Dicho todo espero que disfruten de esta nueva aventura.**


	2. Aires de una nueva aventura

Pokémon es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Aires de una nueva aventura**

Serena extendió su mano alcanzando el hombro de Ash, este se giro en cuanto sintió el contacto.

— ¿Eh?, ¿sucede algo? — Ash la miro algo extrañado, por su parte Pikachu inclinó la cabeza.

— ¿Pika? — Alzaba una de sus orejas esperando que la chica hablara.

Serena estaba muy nerviosa, apretaba sus puños y el sonrojo de sus mejillas era enorme, sabía que tenía que hacerlo, así que cerró los ojos — Ash…yo…— Las palabras no salían, su pecho se sentía muy oprimido, solo podía pensar en lo roja que debía estar y en lo que Ash pensaría respecto a eso.

— Ash, hay algo que quiero decirte…

— ¡Oh¡ Ahí estas, he estado tratando de encontrarte desde hace unos días — Interrumpió de golpe un chico — Tu eres Ash de Pueblo Paleta, ¿cierto?

Serena se quedó helada ante el pensamiento de que podrían ser sus compañeros, además de que la habían interrumpido en un momento muy importante.

Ash volteó hacia el joven — Así es, ese soy yo, pero ¿Quién eres tú?

— Es cierto, una disculpa no me he presentado, mi nombre es Mach Alí, soy un investigador pokémon — El joven parecía de unos 17 años, tenía el pelo un poco rizado y alborotado de color marrón, sus ojos eran grandes color avellana, estaban ocultos tras unas gafas. Su atuendo consistía en una bata de laboratorio un poco más blanca que su piel, la bata desabrochada dejaba ver un conjunto morado.

— Lo siento, pero no creo recordarte de ningún lado — Ash rascaba su nuca y Pikachu lo veía interrogante desde el hombro de su compañero.

— No tienes de que preocuparte, tu no me habías visto antes, pero yo a ti si — El chico sacó del bolsillo de su bata lo que parecían ser unas fotos — Vi tus batallas en la liga, déjame decir que fueron impresionantes.

— Jaja, muchas gracias, siempre damos todo en batalla, ¿no es así Pikachu? — Contestó Ash.

— Pi pika — El pequeño roedor lucía muy apenado por el elogio.

— Pero, ¿has estado buscándolo para decirle eso? — Cuestionó Serena algo intrigada por la aparición del chico.

— No, lo cierto es que tengo una propuesta que hacerte — El joven miraba fijamente a Ash.

— ¡Chicos¡ Por aquí¡ — A lo lejos Citron alzaba su mano mientras el brazo Aipom cargaba a Eureka —Disculpen la tardanza, estábamos…— Citron miro al chico extrañado.

— Tú debes ser Citron, el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Luminalia — El chico extendió su mano hacia él en forma de saludo — Mi nombre es Mach Ali.

— Un gusto — Citron se encontraba confundido, el hecho de ser líder de gimnasio nunca lo había hecho famoso, así que esto lo tomo por sorpresa.

— Yo soy Eureka y el es Dedenne — La pequeña niña se puso entre ambos chicos, de cierta forma se había sentido un poco ignorada por no ser reconocida.

— Pero, ¿qué era eso que querías proponerle a Ash? — Serena estaba un poco ansiosa aún, lo cual la impaciento un poco.

— Es cierto, pues la cuestión es que durante la liga pudimos ver como tu Greninja tomaba una forma algo diferente, hasta donde se sabe Greninja no es un pokémon que posea una mega-evolución y el ver el tuyo nos causo gran inquietud — El chico extendió las fotos y en ellas aparecía el Greninja de Ash en su modo de sincronización.

— Así que era eso, jaja — Ash veía las fotos pasándolas una a una, Eureka se acercó para verla también.

— ¡Oh¡ Greninja luce genial — La niña nunca se cansaba de ver a Greninja en esa forma así que miraba las fotos con brillo en sus ojos — Pues mi hermano es un gran científico y estuvo investigándolo también.

— Bueno eso es cierto, aunque hicimos varios progresos nunca llegue a la causa exacta — Citron estaba algo apenado por el halago de su hermana — Pero dijiste, ¿pudimos ver?

— Al parecer eres muy observador, trabajo en un laboratorio, nuestro objetivo es descubrir el fenómeno detrás de la mega-evolución, en Ciudad Aurea estudiamos todo tipo de eventos que puedan tener relación con esto — Alí ajustaba sus gafas orgullosamente.

— ¿Ciudad Aurea?, nunca había escuchado sobre ella — Serena hacía memoria pero no podía recordar sobre algún lugar llamado así.

— Bueno eso es normal, Ciudad Aurea se encuentra al sur de Kalos no mucha gente viaja hacía allá — Alí recibió las fotos y las puso en su bolsillo — Pero esa es mi propuesta, vamos a descubrir el secreto de esa misteriosa forma de Greninja, no querrás irte de Kalos con ese asunto inconcluso, ¿o sí?

— ¡Si¡ una nueva aventura, ya quiero ver como es el sur de Kalos, ¿no es así Dedenne? — Eureka lucía impaciente.

— ¡Dede¡ — Dedenne saltaba emocionado con la idea.

— Nuestras instalaciones cuentan con la tecnología más avanzada, además muchos entrenadores trabajan con nosotros para resolver el misterio de la mega-evolución — Alí les hablaba muy entusiasmado.

— ¿¡Entrenadores con mega-evolución!? — Ash sonrió emocionado y Pikachu asentía de la misma manera — Bueno creo que sería divertido ir.

— Bueno, pues no se diga más, nos veremos mañana a primera hora en este lugar para partir a Ciudad Aurea — Alí les dirigió una sonrisa a todos.

— ¡Si¡ — Asintieron todos al mismo tiempo listos para una última aventura.

— Creo que mis descubrimientos y dispositivos podrían ayudar en la investigación — Citron insinuaba bastante a su colega.

— Por supuesto, toda ayuda nos será muy útil — Alí se veía muy animado con la idea.

— Muy bien, pero necesito empacar todo, debo ir al gimnasio por los dispositivos — Citron comenzó a hacer una gran lista mental sobre todo lo que necesitaría.

— Yo quiero ayudar a empacar todos los inventos — Ash se acercó con una mirada de emoción ante la idea de ver los mejores inventos de Citron.

— Pues bien chicos creo que necesitarán mi ayuda — Alí también quería participar — Además no puedo perderme la oportunidad de conocer el gimnasio de Ciudad Luminalia.

Las chicas solo los veían hablar de los inventos de Citron, lo cual era bastante usual.

— Serena, ¿podemos nosotras ir a casa de papá? — Eureka la miraba algo cansada, había corrido mucho tras el Emolga y ahora estaba bastante agotada.

— Claro no te preocupes, seguramente les tomara toda la noche empacar — Serena volteo y le sonrió dulcemente, la adormilada niña la tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar — ¡Nos vemos mañana chicos, iremos a descansar¡

— ¡No hay problema, nos vemos mañana¡ — Dijo Ash alzando su mano en señal de despedida.

— ¡Cuídense¡ — Citron se despedía, para seguir hablando con Alí sobre sus inventos.

Una vez que salieron de la estación todo el bullicio y ajetreo se convirtió en un apacible silencio, las dos chicas seguían su camino hacia casa de Eureka, de pronto esta paró y volteó hacia Serena.

— Entonces, ¿le dijiste algo a Ash? — Eureka la miraba de manera picara.

— P-pues… realmente no entiendo, digo es normal que platiquemos, ¿n-no?, es lo que la gente suele hacer…— Serena estaba muy nerviosa, no era posible que una niña pequeña lo supiera, ¿o sí?: "Debe estar hablado de otra cosa, solo son los nervios que me hacen imaginar cosas".

Eureka suspiro y sigo caminado — Creo que son tal para cual, ambos son algo lentos… — Dedenne se encogió de hombros imitando a Eureka.

— ¿Dijiste algo? — Serena estaba tan nerviosa que no presto atención a la pequeña rubia, pero esta comenzó a correr jugueteando como siempre.

Serena alzó su mirada al cielo estrellado: "Al parecer mañana inicia una nueva aventura, creo que esta vez puede ser la última".

Cerró los ojos y suspiro: "Aunque, ¿qué pensaba decirle a Ash?, ni siquiera yo lo tengo claro, ¿qué no quiero que se vaya?, ¿qué quiero ir con él?, de ninguna manera quiero ser egoísta con el…ni conmigo".

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por el apoyo a la historia, espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, etc.**

 **Espero sigan disfrutando de la historia que la aventura recién está comenzando.**


	3. Ciudad Aurea

Pokémon es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri

* * *

 **Capítulo 3  
**

 **Ciudad Aurea  
**

Una tranquila noche dio paso a la mañana, Eureka y Serena se dirigieron a la estación de trenes a encontrarse con los chicos, platicaban muy animadas mientras comían helado, no pudieron resistirse a comprarlos mientras iban camino a la estación, el helado de Eureka era triple, prácticamente del tamaño de su cabeza, así que mientras caminaba este se balanceaba peligrosamente.

En las puertas de la estación pudieron ver a los chicos y una enorme pila de cajas a su alrededor.

— ¡OI, chicas!, por aquí — Ash y Pikachu en su hombro, agitaban sus manos para que pudieran verlos.

Eureka y Serena corrieron a su encuentro subiendo las escaleras de la estación, en un gesto inhumano e inexplicable Eureka devoró 2 bolas de su helado de golpe para que no fuera a caerse.

— Disculpen la tardanza — Serena recuperaba el aliento.

— No se preocupen, nosotros llegamos hace poco — Alí sonreía amable — Pero basta de charlas, debemos partir o el tren nos dejará.

— ¡Bien vamos allá! — Ash mostraba una actitud muy animada como siempre, lo cual contrastaba con las ojeras que tenía.

Citron solo asentía con la cabeza pues también se encontraba muy cansado, todos tomaron sus cosas y caminaron hacía el andén donde debían tomar su tren, al llegar este, abordaron.

— ¡No puedo esperar a llegar a Ciudad Aurea!, ¿cierto Pikachu? — Ash y Pikachu no paraban de gritar animadamente, pero en cuanto Ash toco el asiento, ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Alí y Citron platicaban sobre sus teorías de la mega-evolución, Eureka dormía recargada sobre su hermano, el cual no tardo mucho en quedarse dormido también. El camino a Ciudad Aurea fue tranquilo y sin ningún contratiempo.

Eureka abrió los ojos lentamente y pudo notar a Ash pegado a la ventana.

— Esa es Ciudad Aurea — Decía Alí, presentándoles su hogar a los demás.

Eureka se incorporó de un salto y corrió a la ventana junto a Ash, ambos miraban emocionados la ciudad que se veía a lo lejos con sus respectivos roedores eléctricos.

El tren cada vez se acercaba más a la ciudad, pudieron ver como en las faldas de una colina comenzaban a aparecer pequeñas casas que a medida que subía la colina aumentaban en número, para terminar en lo que parecía ser un castillo en la cima, entre las casas podían verse una gran variedad de árboles que daban vida a todo el sitio.

— Es una ciudad muy hermosa — Serena comentó con mucho ánimo.

— En Kalos sur, Ciudad Aurea es una de los lugares más antiguos y es por esto que es muy famosa, todos los viajeros quedan encantados por su historia y su aire de misterio — Alí les contaba a los chicos muy orgulloso.

El tren arribó a la estación y todos bajaron muy emocionados, Ash se estiraba listo para el nuevo reto.

— No puedo esperar, estamos listo para ganar contra cualquiera, ¿cierto Pikachu? — Ash se miraba emocionado y decidido a todo al igual que su inseparable compañero.

— Pika pika — Pikachu saltó desde el hombro de Ash cayendo en pose de ataque mientras pequeños rayos salian de sus mejillas.

— Vaya, ellos sí que son muy animados — Alí los miraba con algo de emoción.

— Si, Ash siempre es muy optimista — Dijo Serena mientras sonreía mirándolo.

— En cierta forma Ash transmite ese sentimiento, ¿No es asi? — Citron se paró junto a Alí — Pero, ¿qué haremos con toda las cajas?

— No te preocupes, llamaré a mis compañeros para que vengan por ellas — Decía Alí mirando la pila de equipaje.

La estación se encontraba en la parte baja de la ciudad, de modo que para llegar a los laboratorios de Ali tenían que subir la colina. La ciudad, tal como Alí mencionó desprendía un aire mágico de misterio e historia, las calles empedradas eran angostas, las casas también estaban hechas de piedra con un estilo bastante clásico.

A medida que subían las calles se ampliaban, había muchos árboles de todo tipo a los lados del camino, al parecer se acercaban a una parte más comercial de la ciudad pues comenzó a aumentar la cantidad de personas y de tiendas de todo tipo.

— Mira, mira Serena, en esas tiendas hay cosas muy lindas — Eureka daba brincos muy emocionada por todos lados.

— Si, espero que podamos venir a verlas pronto — Respondió Serena muy emocionada también.

— Ciudad Aurea es conocida por su dominio en toda clase de artesanías, puedes encontrar joyeria, ropa y una gran variedad de productos, todo hecho a mano — Alí seguía presumiendo orgulloso su ciudad natal.

— Las chicas aquí son muy lindas, estoy segura que aquí encontrare una esposa para mi hermano — Eureka se veía muy decidida al respecto, como si de una misión se tratara.

— No, espera, Eureka no empieces con eso tan pronto — Citron comenzó a perseguir a su pequeña hermana temiendo lo peor.

— Ahora que lo dices es cierto, toda las chicas lucen muy elegantes — Serena se encontraba fascinada por el estilo de la ciudad, las ropas eran en su mayoría vestidos, que sin ser muy ostentosos le daban mucha elegancia a todas las chicas del lugar.

— Eso es porque Ciudad Aurea es una ciudad muy arraigada a sus tradiciones, es parte de su encanto — Alí sonrió a los demás mientras seguía caminando.

Ash se encontraba emocionado por la sensación que desprendía la ciudad, a pesar de verse muy clásico, era como si fuera un gran festival, las calles estaban repletas de coloridos adornos que hacían juego con las flores y las pintorescas tiendas.

El grupo seguía subiendo por las escaleras que se encontraban en las salientes de la colina, poco a poco comenzaron a ver el castillo, al igual que en los niveles anteriores, las escaleras fueron haciéndose más anchas hasta terminar en una plaza en la cima de la colina, al fondo se podía ver la entrada de una gran fortaleza rodeada de arboles, la estación y el distrito comercial podían verse desde ahí, brindándoles una hermosa vista de la ciudad.

— Prepárense chicos, cuando pasemos por esas puertas estaremos un el corazón de la ciudad, donde están nuestras instalaciones y otros sitios importantes — Alí hizo un gesto de bienvenida inclinándose y las puertas comenzaron a abrirse.

— ¡Wow! — Todos estaba muy impresionados, el lugar era enorme, las grandes murallas de piedra llegaban más lejos de lo que hubieran imaginado.

— Anteriormente este era el castillo del rey de Ciudad Aurea, cuando el reinado llego a su fin, el castillo fue cedido al pueblo y sus áreas fueron repartidas para utilizarse en propósitos importantes — Ali les explicaba mientras lo miraban con mucha atención.

— Miren, ese cristal es igual al de Ciudad Fluxus — Eureka señalaba el enorme cristal de tono violeta situado al centro del patio, mientras corría hacia él.

— Es cierto, ese cristal es idéntico, ¿tienen alguna relación? — Serena preguntó volteándose hacía Alí a la expectativa.

— Este es el reloj lunar de Ciudad Aurea, es una de las principales atracciones y creemos que guarda una estrecha relación con las mega-evoluciones, sus propiedades son similares al reloj de Ciudad Fluxus pero las lecturas que nos arroja son de una naturaleza casi opuesta — Alí se mostraba muy entusiasmado sobre el tema.

— Ya veo, no puedo esperar para comenzar a investigarlo — Citron se encontraba muy emocionado, su ojos desprendían brillos, muy parecido a su hermana menor.

— Está bien, pues empecemos de una vez —Dijo Ash que estaba fascinado por la ciudad, era como los castillos de los cuentos y el pensar que descubriría el origen de la sincronización también lo entusiasmaba.

— Si descubrimos que pasa con Ash y Greninja quizá al fin Dedenne pueda transformarse en Eureka-Dedenne — Eureka tenia brillos en sus ojos de solo pensarlo — Al fin se cumplirá nuestro sueño.

— Dede — El roedor estaba increíblemente igual de convencido que la pequeña rubia.

Todos siguieron a Alí hacia el patio trasero del castillo, estaba ubicado de lado izquierdo de la estructura y era uno de varios, pero esta área pertenecía a los investigadores. Al llegar pudieron ver que había varios campos de batalla donde muchos encuentros eran disputados de manera simultánea.

— ¡Esto es genial!, ya quiero tener mi primer batalla — El ambiente había entusiasmado a Ash quien impacientemente se dirigió a un campo vacio a la espera de un retador.

— Citron, de este lado se encuentra la sala de monitoreo, si pudieras acompañarme tu ayuda nos vendría muy bien — Alí guió a Citron hacia un salón dentro del castillo, Serena y Eureka se sentaron en unas gradas cercanas al campo.

Una silueta se acerco lentamente a donde se encontraba Ash y una voz se hizo escuchar por todo el lugar.

— Tú eres Ash de Pueblo Paleta, ¿no es así? — Una chica señalo a Ash retadoramente, mientras se ubicaba en el otro extremo del campo.

— Así es, ¿quién eres tú? — Ash estaba más que listo para iniciar su batalla.

La chica vestía un short azul roto y una playera blanca con chaleco negro y su largo cabello castaño iba recogido en una gran coleta — Mi nombre es Liza y voy a derrotarte — La chica ajustó su gorra blanca, dejando ver tras la visera rosa unos ojos azules decididos y listos para pelear.

* * *

 **Proximo capítulo: Ash vs Liza.**

 **Actualización el miercoles, aunque me he dado cuenta que no es el dia más concurrido para actualizar, pero la idea es subir nuevo capítulo dos veces por semana.**


	4. Ash vs Liza

Pokémon es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri

* * *

 **Capítulo 4  
**

 **Ash vs Liza  
**

Citron quedó impresionado al ver todas las maquinas que aquella enorme sala tenía, una gran cantidad de monitores mostraban diferentes lecturas sobre los pokémon que en estos momentos se encontraban combatiendo.

— Desde aquí registramos y codificamos los datos que recibimos de las batallas para nuestras investigaciones, todos los entrenadores, pokémon y campos de batalla cuentan con sensores — Alí daba un recorrido a Citron mientras explicaba.

— Ya veo, yo también registre varias lecturas de Ash y Greninja durante su sincronización, puedo compartir esos datos con ustedes — Citron estaba muy entusiasmado de comenzar con la investigación.

— Eso nos sería muy útil, pero realmente me interesaría más tu ayuda en otro asunto — Alí se dirigió a Citron bajando la voz — Realmente cualquiera de los científicos está capacitado para manejar eso, por tus conocimientos esperaba que pudieras ayudarme con la investigación del cristal.

— ¿¡Enserio!? Eso sería genial, sería un honor — Citron no cabía de la emoción por la propuesta.

Mientras tanto la batalla entre Ash y Liza estaba a punto de comenzar, Ash colocó el sensor en una de sus muñecas.

— El duelo será una batalla doble, cada entrenador puede usar 4 pokémon, la pelea terminará cuando el entrenador rival se quede sin pokémon — El réferi anunciaba las reglas de la batalla — ¡Comiencen!

— Hawlucha, Noivern, ¡vamos! — El dúo salió de sus pokeballs muy animados, Hawlucha hacía poses como de costumbre y Noivern rugía.

Liza se apresuró a lanzar sus pokeballs — Scrafty, Scolipede, yo los elijo — En cuanto salió Scrafty les lanzó una intimidante mirada a Hawlucha y Noivern, la cual los hizo vacilar durante un momento.

— Noivern, Acróbata a Scolipede — Ash gritaba por todo lo alto — Hawlucha, Golpe karate a Scraf…

— Scrafty, Sorpresa — Liza se apresuró a dar la orden — Scolipede, Danza espada.

Scrafty se interpuso en el camino de Noivern dándole un poderoso golpe, Hawlucha no se quedó atrás propinándole un fuerte golpe a Scrafty. Scolipede viéndose protegido por su compañero se limitó a aumentar sus características.

— Espero conozcas la habilidad de Scolipede, Scrafty, vamos con Cabeza de hierro a Noivern — Scrafty se abalanzó contra Noivern el cual voló alto evitando el ataque.

— ¡Ahora chicos, Acróbata y Patada salto alta! — Noivern usó Acróbata arrojando a Scrafty al cielo y luego arrojó a Hawlucha con todas sus fuerzas, Hawlucha interceptó a Scrafty propinándole una patada devastadora que lo envió como una flecha al suelo, el impacto levantó la tierra, una gran nube de humo se levanto.

Scrafty logró resistir el golpe claramente dañado, apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

— Scolipede, Danza espada — Scolipede siguió aumentando su poder tranquilamente por la cobertura de su compañero — Scrafty, usa Cabeza de hierro una vez más y Scolipede usa Relevo.

Scolipede regresó a su pokeball — Muy bien es tu turno de lucir, vamos Lopunny.

Solo al salir, Lopunny vio su poder drásticamente aumentado gracias al Relevo.

— A la carga chicos — Hawlucha se acerco rápidamente a Scrafty propinándole una poderosa patada que lo lanzo directo a Noivern el cual lo recibió con Acróbata, el ya dañado Scrafty cayo debilitado.

— Scrafty no puede continuar — El réferi anunció mientras Scrafty se encontraba tendido en el suelo.

— Muy bien Scrafty, lo hiciste genial— Liza regresó a Scrafty a su pokeball con un gesto de ternura — Vamos Scolipede, una vez más.

Ash estaba muy emocionado, aunque Hawlucha y Noivern eran un gran equipo, había sido confiado con Scolipede y ahora Lopunny era una gran amenaza.

— Ahora, Plancha voladora y Acróbata a Scolipede — Ash vio la estrategia de Liza y se determino a sacar a Scolipede de la batalla.

— Scolipede, Danza es…— Liza se vio interrumpida por las acciones de Ash, con Lopunny tan fuerte pensó que se centraría en atacarla en lugar de ir por Scolipede.

Noivern arrojó al cielo a Scolipede con su ataque y Hawlucha lo remató contra el suelo con una poderosa plancha, el dúo se alejo de la zona de impacto y volvieron a chocar sus puños por el ataque coordinado.

Una enceguecedora luz brilló al otro lado del campo, Lopunny estaba reaccionando a la pulsera de Liza, mega-evolucionando, el despliegue de poder era abrumador, una ráfaga de aire levantaba polvo por todo el campo.

— Lopunny, usa Puño hielo — Lopunny desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ni Hawlucha, ni Noivern pudieron seguirla con la mirada, a una velocidad descomunal se apareció frente a Noivern y se dispuso a atacar.

En un reflejo Hawlucha se interpuso en el golpe recibiendo el impacto directo, el cual lo arrojó varios metros y debilitándolo de un golpe.

— Muy bien Hawlucha, hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo — Ash regresó al debilitado pokémon a su pokeball — Es tu turno, Pikachu.

— ¡Pika! — El roedor dio un salto al frente listo para la batalla.

— Bien, emparejemos esto, Serperior — Liza lanzó su pokeball, de la cual salío un majestuoso Serperior, el cual se volteó para ser acariciado por Liza — Lopunny, Puño hielo a Noivern.

— Rapido Noivern, vuela para esquivarlo — Noivern voló tan alto como pudo, pero en un instante Lopunny dio un enorme salto alcanzando a Noivern y regresándolo al suelo con un impacto que hizo temblar la tierra, Noivern también había sido debilitado de un golpe.

— Al parecer las cosas se emparejaron muy rápido, ¿no lo crees? — Liza acomodo su gorra y miró confiada a Ash — Ahora muéstrame el poder de Greninja y su transformación.

Ash tomó su pokeball y la arrojó al campo — Greninja, ¡yo te elijo! — Greninja apareció en una pose serena, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

— Pikachu pi — Pikachu volteaba hacia su compañero el cual asintió con la cabeza.

— Demostrémosle nuestro poder Greninja — Un gran torrente de agua surgió a los pies de Greninja envolviéndolo por completo, de repente el agua se comenzó a reunir en su espalda, formando un gran shuriken de agua. La apariencia de Greninja había cambiado, unos mechones negros aparecieron y la cresta en el centro de su cabeza se tornó en un intenso color rojo.

— Así que esa es la famosa transformación de Greninja que utilizaste en la liga — Liza estaba muy sorprendida por aquella extraña forma que no requería de mega-piedra, pero al mismo tiempo estaba emocionada de tener a tal rival frente a ella.

Y en lo alto de la torre que daba al campo, una silueta observaba el combate complacido por los avances mostrados y en especial por el joven de Pueblo Paleta.

— La transformación de ese Greninja podría ser la clave para resolver el misterio del reloj lunar — Dijo aquel sujeto mientras acomodaba el pañuelo de su cuello.

En el campo la tensión iba en aumento, la ligera brisa recorría el campo dando una falsa sensación de tranquilidad, eran como dos espadachines apunto de desenvainar sus espadas y este momento podía definir el curso de la batalla.

De pronto Serperior atacó con Lluevehojas a Greninja pero Pikachu saltó lanzando una Bola voltio dispersando las hojas, Lopunny intento interceptar a Pikachu en el aire con una Patada salto alta pero Greninja lo bloqueo con la cuchilla del Tajo umbrío.

Nadie escuchó el momento en el que los entrenadores dieron las órdenes y en cuanto el intercambio de movimientos acabo, todo volvió a ser tensión.

* * *

 **En el siguiente capítulo el final de la batalla y más.  
**

 **Añadí una imagen de portada pero no estoy muy seguro sobre los terminos y condiciones, no pedí permiso al autor, pero le doy el credito como pueden ver, ¿es sufiCiente?.**

 **Bueno espero puedan ayudarme con esta duda, hasta el sabado de nuevo capítulo.**


	5. El caer de la noche

Pokémon es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri

* * *

 **Capítulo 5  
**

 **El caer de la noche  
**

Greninja y Lopunny intercambiaban una serie de patadas moviéndose a lo largo del campo a una velocidad que era casi imposible verlos, la Patada salto alta de Lopunny era contraatacada por el Golpe aéreo de Greninja.

— Serperior, Pulso dragón — Serperior cargó el rayo disparándolo contra Pikachu.

— Pikachu, usa Rayo — Los rayos de ambos pokémon chocaron en el aire provocando una gran explosión, el humo cubrió el campo completo elevándose varios metros sobre este, la gran conmoción atrajo la atención de los demás entrenadores que se acercaban a mirar la batalla.

Al despejarse el humo, los equipos se encontraban reunidos, Lopunny se dirigió a Pikachu a toda velocidad pero fue interceptada por Greninja de nuevo, reanudando su intercambio de golpes.

Greninja protegía a Pikachu de la velocidad de Lopunny, mientras Pikachu mantenía a raya a Serperior que podía traer problemas con su Lluevehojas a Greninja.

— Pikachu, Ataque rápido — El roedor se acercaba a toda velocidad a Serperior que lanzaba un Pulso dragón intentando detenerlo, pero Pikachu logró esquivarlo y aproximarse lo suficiente a su enemigo — Pikachu, Cola de hierro y aprovecha el impulso.

— Serperior, Hoja aguda — La cola de Serperior se convirtió en una cuchilla que recibió el ataque de Pikachu, este usó el impacto para ganar altura.

Una vez en el aire Pikachu comenzó a girar, descendía a gran velocidad a modo de sierra sobre Serperior, que respondió de nuevo con Hoja aguda. Pikachu saltaba de un lado a otro alrededor de su enemigo, dando estocadas con su cola rápidamente entre saltos, los cuales Serperior repelía con su propio movimiento.

— Una vez más Pikachu, Ataque rápido — De nuevo tomo impulso con el choque pero esta vez comenzó a girar cuando apenas comenzaba a ascender, en ese momento Lopunny y Greninja se aparecieron en la dirección a la que iba Pikachu.

Pikachu tomo por sorpresa a Lopunny que no pudo protegerse del ataque sorpresa de Pikachu, mientras Greninja utilizo la distracción para llegar a Serperior que tenía la guardia baja.

— Ahora Greninja, Golpe aéreo — Greninja apareció en dirección contraria a la cola de Serperior que esperaba por Pikachu, levantándolo de una patada y siguiendo el combo en el aire, Serperior salió disparado contra la muralla, la cual contuvo el impacto pero quedo claramente dañada por este.

— Lopunny, Puño hielo — Liza hizo su movimiento rápido para no quedar en desventaja, el tiempo que Greninja uso para atacar a Serperior, Lopunny lo aprovecho para reincorporarse e ir por Pikachu quien no contaba con la protección de su compañero — Fue un movimiento muy arriesgado Ash, pero aun así no conseguiste obtener ventaja, seguimos igualados.

Pikachu y Serperior yacían debilitados y fueron retirados del campo para continuar la batalla.

— Muy bien compañero, estuviste increíble — Dijo Ash tomando a Pikachu y depositándolo a un lado suyo con mucho cuidado. Liza hizo lo propio agradeciéndole a Serperior.

— Yo de verdad quisiera seguir luchando, pero es momento de que terminemos con esto — Ash hizo un gesto con el puño el cual fue imitado por Greninja.

Lopunny tomó posición de ataque pero de pronto su cuerpo no respondió, el haber tenido contacto físico con Pikachu, había provocado que fuera paralizada — Greninja, Golpe aéreo — El instante dado por Pikachu permitió a Greninja superar la velocidad de Lopunny y acertar una serie de combos que la dejaron malherida.

Liza se preocupo al ver la situación — Esto debe acabar ya, Lopunny, Giga impacto — Lopunny concentro toda su energía en su puño y corrió al encuentro de Greninja.

— Nosotros también iremos con todo, Greninja, Shuriken de agua — Ash y Greninja hicieron el movimiento de arrojar el shuriken al mismo tiempo, el proyectil voló directo a Lopunny la cual lo recibió con el Giga impacto.

— ¡Vamos! — Greninja y Ash usaron toda su energía, pero Lopunny no era un oponente fácil, se mantuvo firme, resistiendo el embate del poderoso ataque — ¡AH!

Una gran explosión destruyo por completo el centro del campo obligando a todos los presentes a cubrirse de la poderosa ráfaga de aire, Ash abrazó a Pikachu para evitar que este fuera arrojado por la explosión y Liza apenas pudo mantenerse en pie. Pronto la nube de polvo comenzó a dispersarse.

— ¿Qué? — Ash no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, Lopunny se encontraba de pie, el maltrecho pokémon tuvo la voluntad de sostenerse en sus dos patas. Ash sintió como sus fuerzas lo abandonaban, en ese momento Greninja perdió la transformación, a pesar de esto ni Ash, ni Greninja cayeron inconscientes.

— Es nuestra oportunidad de terminar esto, Lopunny, Pata…— Liza vio como Lopunny no podía responder, el golpe había sido devastador y luego del Giga impacto, Lopunny tenía que recuperarse para poder atacar.

Greninja se acercaba lentamente, sus pasos eran entrecortados y con las fuerzas que le quedaban chocó su cabeza contra la de Lopunny, el golpe fue bastante débil pero basto para que Lopunny se desplomara.

— Lopunny no puede continuar, el ganador es Ash — El referí anuncio mientras Lopunny perdía su mega-evolución.

Liza corrió hacia Lopunny a toda velocidad — Lopunny, ¿te encuentras bien? — Se encontraba claramente preocupada por su compañera.

— Nin — Greninja ayudó a Lopunny a ponerse de pie y Ash los alcanzó.

— Fue una gran batalla, ahora debemos ir al centro pokémon, todos merecen un descanso — Dijo Ash a Liza extendiendo su mano, a modo de saludo.

Una vez en el centro pokémon, Serena y Eureka acompañaban a Liza y Ash mientras esperaban que sus pokémon regresaran.

— Ash, ¿a dónde te diriges? — Liza estaba de paso por las investigaciones así que supuso que él no estaría ahí mucho tiempo.

— Pues, cuando esto acabe iré a casa, Pueblo Paleta en Kanto, estoy seguro de que…— Ash se levanto de golpe del asiento — ¡Mamá! Olvidé por completo avisarle que vendría para acá, debe estar preocupada.

El joven se levantó y fue a un teléfono para hablar con su mamá, dejando a las chicas solas.

— Vaya que Ah es todo un personaje ¿no? — Liza miró a las chicas encogiéndose de hombros — Quizá yo también debería hablarle a mis papás, pero ellos probablemente no estén en casa aún.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — Serena se sintió algo curiosa pues Liza le había transmitido confianza y quiso saber más de ella.

— Bueno, es que ellos viajan mucho, así que no sé exactamente donde estén, lo último que me mandaron fue esto — La chica sacó de su bolso rosa una postal mostrándosela a Serena.

En la postal podía verse una bella playa con palmeras junto a un pequeño pokémon redondo, era un búho, pero Serena nunca había visto un pokémon igual — "Saludos desde Alola" — Leyó Serena en la tarjeta.

— Nunca he ido a esa región, así que no sabría en que ciudad puedan estar para marcarles — La chica metió la postal a su bolso de nuevo.

Serena se sorprendió bastante al respecto: "¿Una nueva región? Lo más seguro es que Ash querría ir ahí". Se encontraba inmersa en sus pensamientos pero fue interrumpida por la voz de Ash.

— Todo listo, no hubo ningún problema, incluso salude a todos mis amigos que están con el profesor — Ash sonreía muy contento.

— ¿Tus amigos con el profesor?, ¿acaso te refieres a más pokémon? — Eureka preguntó muy entusiasmada con solo pensar que otros lindos pokémon podría tener Ash.

— Si, a lo largo de mis viajes he hecho un gran número de amigos, hemos peleado juntos en muchas batallas — Ash se veía muy orgulloso de al hablar de sus antiguos compañeros — Todos son muy fuertes.

Luego de esto la enfermera Joy se acercó a ellos.

— Disculpen la tardanza, hemos tenido mucho trabajo — La enfermera se veía inquieta y volteo su mirada a varios chicos claramente tristes que esperaban por sus pokémon.

— ¿Acaso sucedió algo? — Serena pudo percibir su preocupación — ¿Está todo bien?

— Si, si, no hay de qué preocuparse, es solo que uno de los participantes ha estado excediéndose un poco en las batallas, eso es todo — La enfermera Joy sonreía preocupada — Es un entrenador muy misterioso que ha acabado con todos sus oponentes…

— ¡Chicos ahí están! — Alí les sonreía muy contento y bastante animado, acababa de entrar al centro pokémon acompañado de Citron — Su batalla fue asombrosa, recaudamos una inmensa cantidad de datos.

— Muchas gracias, Liza fue una gran oponente — Dijo Ash levantando su pulgar hacia Alí, este imito el gesto y Ash pudo ver un mega-aro en su muñeca — ¿Tú también eres entrenador?

— ¿Qué?, ¿acaso lo dices por esto? — Alzó su muñeca mostrándole la pulsera con su mega-piedra — Así es, también soy un entrenador, espero que pronto tengamos una batalla, a pesar de lo que vi hoy, no te lo pondré fácil.

Los dos chocaron sus puños firmando el combate en un futuro, mientras tanto Eureka se acerco a Citron.

— Hermano, hermano, la batalla fue muy emocionante… — Eureka le relataba la batalla mientras hacía muecas e imitaba los sonidos y movimientos de los pokémon — ¿Pero qué estuviste haciendo tú?

— Conocí el centro de monitoreo, fue muy emocionante, tienen tecnología muy avanzada, aprendí muchas cosas y les ayude con varios proyectos — Citron no podía dejar de hablar sobre todas las maravillas que vio en los laboratorios.

— ¡Oh! — Eureka lo escuchaba con brillo en los ojos al ver a su hermano tan emocionado no pudo evitar contagiarse de su entusiasmo — Eso suena genial, espe…

Eureka quedo paralizada al instante, pudo notar por un segundo que a lo lejos, detrás de su hermano, apareció Puni, para desvanecerse en un parpadeo.

— Puni…— Su habitual sonrisa se esfumó y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, corrió hacia donde creyó ver a Puni, pero no había rastro de él.

— Eureka…— La pequeña niña miró a su hermano, las lagrimas poco a poco comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas y Eureka balbuceaba entre sollozos el nombre de Puni.

Citron la abrazó lentamente.

— Hermano, ahí estaba, el no se fue — La pequeña rubia gimoteaba entre los brazos de su hermano.

Todos guardaron silencio, en especial Ash y Serena que sabían exactamente lo que pasaba con Eureka, luego de esto el día siguió sin más contratiempos y la noche cayó en Cuidad Aurea.

Eureka no recuperó el ánimo en todo el día, a pesar de los esfuerzos de sus amigos y pokémon, casi no cenó y se retiró a su habitación más temprano de lo normal. Pikachu y Dedenne que habían tratado de animarla todo el día fueron a dormir con ella.

— Debo ir con Eureka, veré si puedo animarla aunque sea un poco — Serena se levantó de la mesa dispuesta a hacerle compañía a la pequeña.

— Muchas gracias Serena — Citron intentó sonreír en agradecimiento, el ver a su hermana pequeña así le rompía el corazón, aunque intento animarla por todos los medios quizá Eureka necesitaba hablar y Serena era mejor que él en ese tipo de cosas.

Al llegar a la habitación los dos roedores se encontraban dormitando en la cama, pero la sabana estaba desordenada, su mirada se dirigió a Eureka que miraba por la ventana.

— ¿Sabes?, creo que Puni en realidad está contigo siempre — Se sentó en la cama y atrajo a la pequeña rubia sentándola en su regazo, tomo su cabello y comenzó a cepillarlo lentamente.

Serena empezó a platicar con ella mientras cepillaba su cabello, ellas hacían esto muy comúnmente aunque siempre las pláticas eran divertidas y llenas de ocurrencias de Eureka. Poco a poco Serena notó como la pequeña rubia se quedaba dormida.

Miró a la ventana y suspiro: "Es tan frustrante no poder ayudarla, me gustaría poder hacer que sonría y que se sienta mejor". Serena acomodó a la pequeña en la cama con cuidado de no despertarla, miro la luna en la ventana y se sumergió en sus pensamientos.

Un pensamiento en particular cruzó como rayo por su cabeza, por lo que pasaba con Eureka no se había puesto a pensar en ello — Alola, ¿eh? — Bajó su mirada y tomo el listón que Ash le había obsequiado entre sus dedos.

— El definitivamente irá, siempre está buscando nuevas aventuras, de otra forma no sería el — No pudo evitar sonreír al recordarlo con su actitud optimista y enérgica — Pero, ¿el querrá que lo acompañe?, aún si es así, ¿debo ir?, es una región totalmente diferente, quizá muy lejana, tendría que dejar todo para ir.

Serena suspiro: "No es solo dejar mis cosas, tengo sueños que cumplir, no creo que este bien dejarlos a un lado, supongo que te entiendo Eureka, es difícil alejarse de las personas que quieres"

La niña y los roedores dormían en la cama y Serena después de pensar mucho decidió que lo mejor era dormir también.

* * *

 **Siguiente capítulo el miercoles.  
**

 **Espero estén disfrutando de la historia.**


	6. El hombre entre las sombras

Pokémon es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri

* * *

 **Capítulo 6  
**

 **El hombre entre las sombras.  
**

La mañana llegó a la Ciudad Aurea, el sol salía, bañando la colina y sus callejuelas de piedra, al parecer el dormir ayudó a Eureka que se veía más tranquila y animada, todos se reunieron para desayunar, Ash de vez en cuando robaba un pokelito de Pikachu entre las risas de todos y la mirada extrañada de Alí, quien terminó probando uno por curiosidad.

— Mm, esto sabe mejor de lo que se ve y eso ya es decir mucho — Alí lo decía sinceramente, a pesar de ser bocadillos para pokémon tenían un sabor muy bueno.

— Si lo sé, lo pokelitos de Serena son los mejores — Dijo Ash con un montón de ellos en la boca, por lo cual apenas se entendía lo que decía.

— Pi ka…— Pikachu lo miraba con las mejillas infladas, estaba indignado pues Ash casi se había terminado todo su desayuno. Dedenne se metió todos sus pokelitos a la boca por temor a que estos fueran robados.

— Muchas gracias, no es para tanto — Serena se ruborizó levemente ante los halagos.

El desayuno siguió de esa manera, entre risas y bromas por parte de todos.

— Bien, pues es hora de ir a trabajar — Alí se levantó apilando sus platos — Hoy comenzaremos con las modificaciones que estuvimos diseñando ayer, necesito tu ayuda con la instalación Citron.

— Claro, cuenta conmigo — Citron estaba muy entusiasmado y cargo todos los planos y herramientas que necesitaba — No vemos más tarde chicos, diviértanse.

— Nos vemos en la comida hermano — Eureka se despedía alzando enérgicamente su brazo y Dedenne imitaba su gesto.

— Bien, gracias por la comida — Ash se levantó de su silla y comenzó a estirarse — Hoy también nos esperan muchas batallas, no podemos perder ninguna, ¿cierto Pikachu?

— ¡Pika! — El roedor eléctrico alzaba su puño al aire en señal de victoria.

— Eureka y yo iremos a visitar la ciudad, regresaremos mas tarde para ver tus batallas — Serena tomó su sombrero apurada mientras Eureka la jalaba del brazo hacia la puerta.

— Muy bien, nos vemos más tarde — Dijo Ash despidiéndose de sus amigas.

Mientras tanto Alí y Citron entraron a las instalaciones subterráneas del complejo, estas iban del área de monitoreo hasta situarse justo abajo del reloj lunar.

— Con los ajustes que hiciste podremos solucionar el misterio del cristal, el nuevo director está muy entusiasmado con los avances que hemos hecho — Alí se veía contento e ilusionado.

— Me alegra poder aportar a un proyecto tan importante — Citron se sentía muy relajado y realmente estaba divirtiéndose mucho — No habías mencionado al director de los laboratorios, ¿es nuevo?

— Se podría decir que si, el director llegó hace más de un año pero ha aportado mucho a nuestras investigaciones, es un hombre realmente increíble — Ali seguía haciendo unos ajustes a las maquinas mientras hablaba — Sus conocimientos son muy amplios y me ha enseñado muchas cosas acerca del reloj lunar.

Citron veía como Alí hablaba emocionado sobre su mentor y los laboratorios, recordó que cuando llegaron dijo cosas parecidas de la ciudad: "Vaya, Alí realmente está orgulloso, el sin dudas ama esta ciudad y lo que hace".

— ¿Sabes? — Dijo Citron — Tenía ya mucho tiempo que no hacía algo como esto…

— ¿Cómo esto? — Alí no supo descifrar del todo sus palabras — ¿A qué te refieres?

— El trabajar con alguien que le apasione tanto la ciencia como a mí, no me malentiendas, disfruto mucho el viajar con Ash y los demás, todo es siempre emocionante y lleno de aventuras, pero a veces solo quiero sentarme y concentrarme en mis inventos, charlar con un camarada — Citron sonrió sinceramente mientras atornillaba unas piezas.

Ambos chicos continuaron su trabajo por varias horas, hasta que cayó la tarde y subieron a comer con los demás.

— Rápido hermano, estoy muy hambrienta — Eureka hacia pucheros pues se habían demorado en llegar.

— Está bien, está bien, disculpen la tardanza — Citron se sentó a un lado de su hermana — Esperen, ¿dónde está Ash?

En ese instante Ash y Pikachu entraron por la puerta de la cafetería.

— No empiecen sin nosotros — Dijo Ash sentándose a comer — Vaya, hoy hemos tenido muchas batallas, ¿verdad compañero?

— Pika — Pikachu sonreía a su entrenador.

— Me dijeron que tenías una racha de victorias impresionante el día de hoy — Mencionó Alí al joven.

— Así es y vamos por mas — Ash se veía muy confiado al igual que Pikachu.

— Nosotras la pasamos muy bien en las tiendas, esta ciudad es realmente hermosa, ¿cierto Eureka? — Serena se dirigió a la pequeña rubia que se veía muy contenta.

— ¡Sí! — Decía Eureka con una gran sonrisa — ¿Tu que has hecho hermano?

Citron estaba algo pensativo, con la mirada apuntando a la nada — ¿Eh?, disculpa Eureka no te escuche —La inquietud de Citron continuó durante toda la comida, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Alí.

Una vez pasada la comida, Ash se fue a participar en más combates, Serena y Eureka lo acompañaron para animarlo, mientras Alí y Citron regresaron a trabajar.

— Te noté muy pensativo en la comida, ni siquiera notaste cuando Ash y Eureka robaron tu comida — Alí estaba algo preocupado por su compañero — ¿Sucede algo?

— ¿Quién hizo el diseño original de la maquina del reloj? — Citron cuestionó a Alí.

— Bueno el diseño base es muy viejo, pero antes de las modificaciones de hoy, el director nos ayudó a optimizar el aparato para obtener mucha más información del cristal — Alí hacía memoria intentando recordar cualquier cosa que fuera útil — ¿Qué hay con él?

— Durante la comida estuve pensando y creo haberme dado cuenta de algunas cosas sobre el funcionamiento de la máquina, algunas piezas extras que no están en los planos pero tienen un propósito — Citron explicaba mientras Alí lo escuchaba sorprendido.

— Debemos revisarlo de inmediato — Alí salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la maquina seguido de Citron.

En cuanto llegaron a ella comenzaron a revisarla por todas partes, comparaban los planos con la estructura interna y en efecto había piezas extras destinadas a otras funciones.

— ¡Como pudo hacernos esto! — Alí estaba furioso y aterrado a la vez — Nosotros le abrimos las puertas de nuestra ciudad y le brindamos nuestra confianza.

— Al parecer la energía está destinada a un objetivo en específico, por los planos diría que se encuentra en este mismo castillo — Citron se encontraba más calmado e intentaba descifrar el propósito de todo esto.

— La torre lunar, es donde se hospeda el director — Alí apretó los puños furioso — Pero… ¿cuál es el objetivo?

— Zygarde, el arma definitiva — Una voz profunda interrumpió a los jóvenes, era el director, su traje negro y naranja se podía ver saliendo de entre las sombras, los dos chicos estaban muy nerviosos a la expectativa de sus movimientos.

Los ojos de Citron se abrieron de par en par, cuando este salió de las sombras, no daba crédito a lo que veía — Lysson…

— ¿Lysson? — Alí miró a Citron extrañado, nunca había escuchado ese nombre.

— ¡Ese es su nombre, Lysson, es el líder del Team Flare! — Citron sudaba frio con solo ver al sujeto de nuevo, este frotaba su anillo y los miraba, su mirada era abrumadora.

Alí suspiro — Así que es eso…— Sabía que tenía que calmarse un poco, Citron estaba demasiado nervioso y alguien debía guardar la calma.

— Es un gusto volvernos a ver, líder de Ciudad Luminalia — Lysson hizo un ademán con la mano a modo de saludo.

Citron estaba paralizado, no había por donde escapar de Lysson. De pronto pudo ver la espalda de Alí frente a él.

— Debes irte, avísale a los demás sobre esto — Alí lo miro de reojo sonriendo confiado — Yo lo detendré, ustedes deben llegar la torre lunar y liberar a Zygarde.

Lysson arrojó una pokeball de la cual salió un enorme Gyarados — Creo que no puedo dejarlos hacer eso, mis más sinceras disculpas.

— ¡Aggron, ve! — Alí sacó a su poderoso compañero ante tal amenaza — Ahora, mega-evolución.

Una poderosa luz salió de su muñeca y de Aggron, las lazos entre pokémon y entrenador eran tan fuertes que podía verse como se conectaban para obtener un impresionante poder.

— Mega-evolución — Lysson no se quedó atrás y su Gyarados también mega-evolucionó — Creo que te olvidas de algo, esos brazaletes también fueron modificados por mí.

Al momento de decir esto una descarga eléctrica sacudió al pokémon y a su entrenador, Aggron perdió la mega-evolución. Citron estaba impactado con lo que veía, definitivamente tenía que decirle sobre esto a Ash.

— Aggron, Doble filo — Alí y Aggron se negaron a rendirse y el pokémon se lanzó contra Mega-Gyarados, impactándolo contra una de las paredes del laboratorio — ¡Ahora, Citron!

Citron aprovechó que Aggron quitó a Gyarados y Lysson del túnel, el cual era la única entrada y salida del lugar, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, corrió como nunca lo había hecho, sin detenerse, pues de hacerlo no podría evitar volver por Alí.

La voz de Alí sonó a lo lejos, su grito fue ahogado por una gran explosión, Citron pudo ver como el túnel colapsaba, encerrando a Lysson, sin duda aquel movimiento había sido idea de Alí para que él escapara.

Estaba seguro de que fue Alí, pues él hubiera hecho lo mismo.

* * *

 **Nos vemos el sabado para el siguiente capitulo.  
**

 **Espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia.**


	7. 35 minutos

Pokémon es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri

* * *

 **Capítulo 7  
**

 **35 minutos.  
**

Citron llegó trabajosamente a la superficie dándose cuenta que había anochecido, sabía que no podía perder ni un instante pues esto podría marcar la diferencia.

— Bunnelby, Luxray, salgan — Sus compañeros aparecieron listos a recibir indicaciones — Bunnelby debes ir a buscar a Ash lo más rápido posible, Luxray, nosotros iremos a esa torre a máxima velocidad.

No había tiempo que perder así que el grupo se separó de inmediato, Citron montaba a Luxray el cual corría hacía la torre lunar ubicada al centro del gran castillo, por su parte Bunnelby cavó un hoyo en el suelo para desplazarse más rápido.

Luxray llegó a la entrada principal del castillo, ahora solo las escaleras lo separaban de Zygarde, el oído de Luxray captó un ligero sonido cuando estaba por entrar en el castillo, esto hizo que diera un salto hacia atrás.

La tierra se sacudió violentamente por un terremoto que Luxray logro esquivar gracias a que salto en el momento preciso, el terremoto colapsó el suelo y del agujero salió Mega-Gyarados y Lysson.

— Disculpa la tardanza, Alí te envía sus saludos — Lysson arrojó la mega-pulsera de Alí a los pies de Citron, esta lucia totalmente destruida, como su hubiera sido arrancada.

— ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! — Citron grito furioso bajándose de Luxray.

— Realmente no creo que quieras escucharlo, fue algo bastante desagradable — Lysson sacó otra pokeball — Pyroar.

— Chespin, vamos — Citron llamó a su compañero para quedar 2 a 2, era lo único que podía hacer, estaba muy consciente de su posición, al menos esperaba hacer tiempo hasta que Ash llegara.

— Hoy fue un gran día — Ash se encontraba solo en su cuarto y a pesar del cansancio, no podía conciliar el sueño — Al parecer Citron no llegará a dormir, debe estar divirtiéndose mucho.

— Pi pika — Al contrario de Ash, Pikachu estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, pero sus orejas captaron algo — ¿Pika?

Bunnelby abrió repentinamente la puerta del cuarto, se veía muy angustiado, rápidamente se dirigió a Pikachu y le explicó la situación,

— ¿Qué sucede Bunnelby? — Ash no sabía que sucedía, no había duda de que había ocurrido algo grave pero no podría decir que era — Pikachu, ¿qué te dice Bunnelby?

Pikachu comenzó a hacer toda clase de gestos y poses explicándole a Ash lo que sucedía, simulo tener unas gafas, actuó una batalla y acomodo su pelo con el peinado de Lysson, y por ultimo señaló la torre lunar por la ventana.

— ¿Citron está en problemas y debemos ir a esa torre? — Ash había entendido la mayor parte del mensaje.

— Pika pika — Pikachu jaló su manga y señaló en dirección al cuarto de las chicas haciendo poses alarmadas, sonaba muy angustiado.

— ¿Tan grave es? — Ash estaba muy apurado y sabía que no debía exponerlas si Pikachu le daba a entender que la situación era tan peligrosa— Entiendo, Hawlucha, Talonflame, salgan.

— ¡Cha! — El ave enmascarada salió haciendo poses y gritando.

— Chicos necesito que cuiden de Serena y Eureka mientras no estamos, ¿entendido? — Ash abrió la ventana — Vamos Noivern, yo te elijo.

Saltó con Pikachu en su hombro y emprendió el vuelo hacia la torre, por aire era considerablemente más rápido, cuando vieron la entrada principal, estaba destruida y podía verse lo que parecía ser un combate.

— ¡Citron! — Ash bajó rápidamente de Noivern, la situación no era muy buena, Chespin estaba debilitado en los brazos de Citron y Luxray era atacado por Pyroar y Gyarados, esquivando por poco sus embates.

— Tu nombre era Ash, si no mal recuerdo, que bueno que te unes a nuestra reunión — Lysson dio la bienvenida llamando al resto de sus pokémon — Mienshao, Honchkrow, salgan ahora.

— Pikachu, Noivern y Greninja, vamos — Ash, llamó a sus compañeros para apoyar a Citron — ¿Qué está sucediendo Citron?

— No hay mucho tiempo para explicar, ahora debemos detenerlo y no dejar que llegue a la torre lunar — Citron estaba agotado, sus pies punzaban pero sabía que no podía rendirse ahora.

— ¿Dónde está Alí? — Ash notó la ausencia del joven y miro a Citron, el cual bajó la mirada.

— El…— Su mente se había distraído del hecho pero ahora que lo recordaba le costaba asimilarlo — El creó una oportunidad para que yo escapara, no sé qué es lo que Lysson pudo haberle hecho…

Las palabras de citrón dejaron a Ash sin aliento, Alí siempre se había portado muy amable con ellos y sin duda se había convertido rápidamente en un gran amigo de Citron.

— ¡Greninja, vamos! — Un poderoso torrente de agua envolvió a Greninja, este adquirió la poderosa sincronización — Ve por Mega-Gyarados.

La batalla era feroz, Luxray y Pyroar embestían a su oponente, los imponentes felinos chocaban con gran elegancia sin dar a su enemigo tiempo de respirar, Pyroar lanzaba una poderosa Llamarada hacia Luxray quien avanzaba a través de las llamas con un Voltio cruel. Pikachu por su parte hizo un Ataque rápido a Mienshao quien con destreza contraatacaba con Acróbata, mientras Noivern y Honchkrow tenían una intensa batalla aérea.

Serena fue despertada por los golpes que Hawlucha daba a la puerta, se levanto adormilada y dejó entrar a los apurados pokémon.

— ¿Hawlucha?, ¿Talonflame? — Serena frotaba sus ojos mientras los pokémon hacían señas preocupados — Tranquilos, que sucede.

Hawlucha corrió a la ventana y señalo la torre, de pronto una columna de humo pudo verse a lo lejos, lo cual alarmó a Serena — ¿Ash está ahí?, debemos ir rápido.

Talonflame y Hawlucha se miraron el uno al otro, probablemente no había sido la mejor idea considerando que debían protegerlas, pero sabían que necesitaban toda la ayuda posible.

— Iré a pedir ayuda, el centro pokémon se encuentra cerca — Serena tomo su bolsa apurada cuando la voz de Eureka la sorprendió.

— Serena, ¿qué pasa? — La pequeña se frotaba los ojos — ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

— Ash está en problemas, debemos pedir ayuda y buscar a Citron — Serena se encontraba en el marco de la puerta cuando vio a Eureka pararse de inmediato y tomar a Dedenne.

— Vayamos por Liza, ella podrá ayudarnos — Eureka corrió hacia la puerta.

— Liza, ¿pero como la encontraremos? — Serena corría por el pasillo acompañada de Eureka.

— Me dio el número de su habitación cuando le dije que se casara con mi hermano —La pequeña sonreía triunfante mientas Serena la miraba resignada.

Mientras tanto la entrada del castillo colapsó por completo al ser sacudida por un fuerte terremoto, los pokémon de ambos bandos se encontraban separados por la enorme fisura en el suelo causada por el Terremoto de Mega-Gyarados.

— Esa transformación de ustedes es de lo más fascinante, no me es posible bloquearla como la mega-evolución— Lysson sacudía el polvo de su traje, se encontraba en la puerta principal viéndolos desde lo alto a través de la destrucción.

— No te dejaremos usar nuestra fuerza — Greninja y Ash señalaban al mismo tiempo con sus puños.

— ¿Dejarme usarlo? Jaja — Lysson reía — Al parecer no me entienden, quizá ustedes sean muy jóvenes pero, ¿nunca diseccionaron a una rana en la escuela?

Greninja salió disparado hacia Lysson, Gyarados bloqueó su camino y las cuchillas del Tajo umbrío chocaron con la Cabeza de hierro de su oponente.

La batalla entre Ash y Citron contra Lysson se reanudo en una lluvia de fuego y trueno, Luxray embestía con Voltio cruel con un refuerzo eléctrico de Pikachu quien lo montaba mientras usaba Rayo, el ataque golpeó al Pyroar enemigo, Pikachu por su parte saltó antes del impacto y con la enorme energía generada creó una gran Bola voltio que lanzó a Mienshao.

— ¿Cómo es que tienes a Zygarde? — Citron le gritó a Lysson — Pensé que en la explosión el…

— A decir verdad tuve mucha suerte, cuando desperté en el mar luego de la explosión los dos núcleos de Zygarde se encontraban junto a mí, lamentablemente Z2 ya era inservible así que me deshice de él — Lysson hablaba con frialdad ante la mirada impactada de Citron y Ash.

— ¿Buscar controlar a Zygarde otra vez? — Ash preguntaba mientras comenzaba a sentir el cansancio de la pelea — Ya te detuvimos una vez, ahora no será diferente.

— Mis contactos de Ciudad Luminalia me informaron que Diantha estaría muy ocupada luego de la liga y por lo que entendí Alain desapareció por completo de Kalos — Lysson los miraba con los brazos cruzados y una voz calmada — Así que mi plan B se encontraba en este sitio, me había logrado infiltrar desde hace un año y fue el mejor lugar para ocultarme.

— Pero, ¿Cómo usarás el cristal? — Citron sabía el poder que podía llegar a generar el cristal y temía lo que Lysson tuviera planeado.

— Aunque es un poco prematuro de poner en marcha, el cristal alimentara a Zygarde, para que este pueda alcanzar su máximo poder, con este seré capaz de crear un mundo más bello.

— ¡Hermano! — Una aguda voz pudo ser escuchada en la lejanía.

— ¿Eureka? — Citron vio como Serena y Eureka se acercaban corriendo hacia ellos — ¡Cuidado, es muy peligroso acercarse!

— Ash, Citron, que bueno que se encuentran bien — Serena decía con voz agitada acompañada de Hawlucha y Talonflame — Liza fue al centro pokémon a pedir ayuda.

Hawlucha y Talonflame se adelantaron listos para pelear, colocándose al frente de sus compañeros, Hawlucha mostró su pulgar en como símbolo de confianza y Talonflame grito ferozmente.

— Muy bien, parece que seguirán resintiéndose — Lysson alzó su muñeca al aire — Debo mostrarles mi verdadero poder.

Una descarga eléctrica recorrió a Lysson de pies a cabeza.

— ¿"Debo mostrarles"? — Una voz proveniente del interior del castillo se escucho aproximarse poco a poco — Es patético como explicas el plan a tus enemigos antes de ejecutarlo…

Lysson estaba tendido en el suelo y todos volteaban a la figura que salía de las sombras.

— A diferencia de ti — La figura se reveló ante todos — Yo lo hice, hace 35 minutos…

* * *

 **Espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia.**


	8. El reloj lunar

Pokémon es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri

* * *

 **Capítulo 8  
**

 **El reloj lunar.  
**

En el centro pokémon Liza corrió hacia el teléfono-comunicador, sabía que tenía que pedir ayuda urgentemente para luego regresar a darles apoyo, no había tiempo que perder. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda…

Mientras tanto en la entrada a la torre principal todos miraban sorprendidos a la figura que se presentaba ante ellos.

— Tuviste que haberte asegurado de ejecutar tu plan en lugar de fanfarronear tanto — El hombre apartó a Lysson de su camino empujando su cuerpo con el pie.

— A-alí — Citron no daba crédito a lo que veía, estaba furioso y horrorizado al mismo tiempo.

— Debo decir que parte del éxito de mi plan es gracias a ti Citron — Alí le sonrió de forma sincera — Tu ayuda fue parte importante de esto, muchas gracias.

— Hermano…— Eureka miraba preocupada a su hermano, en los últimos días se veía muy feliz trabajando con Alí y esto debía ser muy duro para él.

A sus espaldas el enorme cristal comenzó a irradiar una poderosa luz que subió a los cielos cubriendo toda Ciudad Aurea.

— Es una pena, realmente la pasé bien con todos ustedes — Alí dio la vuelta e ingresó al castillo lentamente.

Citron apretó los puños furioso, su mirada estaba oculta entre el brillo de sus gafas, de pronto salió corriendo en dirección contraria, se dirigía al cristal.

— No te dejaré hacerlo — Corría furioso rumbo a la maquina dejando a los demás atrás — ¡Ash, te lo encargo!

— ¡Sí! — Ash junto sus manos tronando sus dedos, su equipo estaba listo para luchar.

— ¡Hermano, espera! — Eureka corrió tras su hermano mayor.

Ash y Serena corrieron a la entrada del castillo junto a sus pokémon, escalaron los escombros para llegar a la puerta, cuando de pronto, la tierra comenzó a temblar, Noivern se adelanto a gran velocidad. El Mega-Aggron de Alí embistió a Noivern que respondió con Acróbata.

— Es cierto, que te prometí una batalla Ash — Alí se encontraba en el largo vestíbulo del castillo — Espero puedas disculparme por faltar a mi palabra, es algo que no suelo hacer, pero ahora mismo no tengo tiempo.

Alí sacó un dispositivo que provocó en Ash y su equipo pokémon un inmenso dolor.

— Había bloqueado el efecto en ti para que Citron no sospechara, los sensores que les dimos a los entrenadores robaron su energía vital para activar el cristal — Alí veía como Ash y sus compañeros comenzaban a debilitarse, su energía estaba siendo drenada ante la mirada desesperada de Serena.

Alí caminó a través del vestíbulo, a los lados, unos enormes vitrales adornaban los ventanales del castillo, varios de ellos habían sido destruidos por el impacto de la batalla anterior y los vidrios rotos estaban regados por el suelo, dejando entrar la luz de la luna. Alí giro a mirar los vitrales, uno de ellos mostraba a los pokémon Xerneas e Yveltal.

— ¿Sabes cuál es el origen de los relojes solar y lunar? — Alí miraba los vitrales explorando cada detalle de ellos — Los cristales fueron creados a partir de la energía conjunta de Xerneas e Yveltal en una batalla hace ya cientos de años, es fascinante como dos energías totalmente opuestas pudieron converger en una gema como esta.

Serena se encontraba a un lado de Ash, intentaba desesperadamente encontrar el sensor para quitárselo.

— Yveltal, un pokémon que arrebata las vidas de cualquier ser que se encuentre en su camino y Xerneas, un ser de luz que otorga la vida, he de admitir que es casi poético — Alí comenzó a subir las escaleras para dirigirse a la torre principal — Tengo que irme, pero los dejaré con mis queridos amigos.

Detrás de Mega-Aggron salieron Liepard y Drapion, los pokémon avanzaron hacia Ash y su equipo que seguían en el suelo, estaban listos para rematarlos.

En ese momento, en el subterráneo del laboratorio se encontraban Citron y Eureka corriendo hacia el cristal.

— Debo detener el proceso de alguna manera, espero no sea demasiado tarde — Citron corría a toda prisa, parecía que no le afectaba su habitual y penosa condición física — Eureka, deberías irte, es demasiado peligroso.

— De ninguna manera — Eureka corría agitando los brazos y haciendo pucheros — No te dejaré solo.

Citron sonrió enternecido ante el gesto — Está bien, solo aléjate del peligro.

Los hermanos llegaron a la base subterránea del cristal, la entrada había sido despejada, Citron se sentía furioso por haber creído que Alí lo había salvado en aquel momento. Dejando de lado sus pensamientos se apresuro a revisar el cristal y la maquina a su alrededor, corría como loco de un lado a otro con planos en las manos e intentando descifrar el misterio.

De pronto todo tomó sentido: "El cristal produce dos tipos diferentes de señal, una absorbe energía, mientras la otra la otorga", seguía sacando los registros de la investigación con los participantes del estudio: "Están usando la energía de los entrenadores y sus pokémon, absorben su energía para cargar el cristal, a este punto el cristal comenzará a robar la energía de todos en Ciudad Aurea".

Guardaba silencio para no alarmar a Eureka pero sabía que la situación era grave, en la lejanía una sombra se aproximaba silenciosamente a ellos.

En la entrada del castillo Mega-Aggron se arrojó hacia sus oponentes con un poderoso Doble filo, Serena se puso de pie rápidamente.

— Sylveon, Protección — Serena había llamado a sus pokémon a la batalla, evitando de esta manera el ataque de Mega-Aggron — Nosotros protegeremos a Ash y los demás.

Ash semiinconsciente en el suelo, miraba a Serena parada frente a él, ella había regresado a sus pokeballs a todo el equipo para evitar que fueran un blanco fácil.

— Ash…— Serena hablaba en voz baja sin voltear hacia el — Deja que esta vez, sea yo la que cuide de ti.

* * *

 **El capítulo quedó un poco mas corto de lo normal, son bien recibidos sus comentarios, críticas, etc.**

 **Espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia.**


	9. Baile en el vestíbulo

Pokémon es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri

* * *

 **Capítulo 9  
**

 **Baile en el vestíbulo.  
**

El gran vestíbulo del castillo era destruido por los embates de Mega-Aggron, quien atacaba descontrolado todo a su paso sin distinción alguna, Drapion y Liepard se mantenían a la expectativa de Serena, intentando que bajara la guardia para acabar con Ash y Pikachu que seguían en el suelo, inconscientes.

— Sylveon, Viento feérico — Serena mantenía a raya a Drapion y Liepard, sabía que el Viento feérico de Sylveon podía hacerles mucho daño — Pancham, Roca afilada.

Los pilares de roca de Pancham eran la única barrera entre Mega-Aggron y ellos, estos no resistían demasiado pero por ahora era lo único que podía hacer.

Serena miraba a su alrededor en busca de ideas: "No podemos seguir de esta manera, debo apresurarme o Ash y los demás empeorarán".

Tomo a Pikachu con uno de sus abrazos y apoyo a Ash en sus hombros sosteniéndolo con su mano libre, caminaba lo más rápido que podía hacia las escaleras que conducían a la torre principal, evitado a Drapion y Liepard que se encontraban en el centro.

— Sylveon, ve por Aggron, distráelo lo más que puedas — Sylveon miró a su entrenadora preocupada ante esas órdenes — No te preocupes, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto, confiamos en ti.

Sylveon corrió hace el enorme pokémon ante la dulce sonrisa brindada por su entrenadora, estrellas volaron por el cielo impactándose en Aggron, este giro para encontrarse con Sylveon, quien seguía lanzándole un ataque de Rapidez para llamar su atención.

¡Ggro! — El poderoso pokémon usó Cuerpo pesado esperando acabar con su oponente, pero Sylveon lo esquivo muy fácilmente, corría entre los pies de Aggron y salía grácilmente para esquivar todos sus embates, esto provocaba la ira del pokémon, haciendo que se olvidara de los demás.

En el momento que Liepard y Drapion vieron alejarse a Sylveon, corrieron al ataque, parecía que su única amenaza se había ido dejándoles la vía libre para llegar a Serena.

— Llamarada — Una poderosa ráfaga de fuego se atravesó en su camino haciéndolos retroceder, Braixen y Pancham se encontraban junto a su entrenadora — Sylveon no es la única que puede derrotarlos, ¿cierto?

— ¡Cham! — Pancham se puso sus gafas oscuras, estaba listo para la pelea.

Liepard se adelantó con un golpe bajo sobre Pancham, este, al caer al suelo uso Roca afilada mientras su enemigo estaba distraído, Drapion por su parte lanzo una Puya nociva contra Braixen quien contraatacó con lanzallamas, Serena seguía gritando indicaciones a sus pokémon mientras registraba a Pikachu y Ash.

— Pancham, usa Roca afilada y Braixen, sube y usa Lanzallamas — Cuando sus enemigos corrían hacia ellos Pancham usó las rocas como barrera para cubrir a su equipo, Braixen subió mientras estas salían del suelo consiguiendo un gran impulso, atacando de esta manera con un poderoso lanzallamas a ambos oponentes, las rocas de Pancham los protegieron del fuego y cuando este terminó, solo quedo un viento rojo y azul que iluminó el vestíbulo.

— Justo como lo ensayamos, vamos, a la carga — Serena y sus pokémon tenían movimientos especiales muy bien entrenados, en sus presentaciones debía coordinar a todos con movimientos que aprovecharan sus habilidades en conjunto — No había pensado que servirían tan bien en una batalla.

El miedo que inicialmente tuvo se transformó en valor para proteger a todos sus amigos, no tenía tiempo de pensar en lo que podría pasar, debía de actuar tal como Ash siempre decía y estaba funcionando mejor de lo que pensaba.

— Pancham, Pulso umbrío — Sus compañeros no daban descanso a sus oponentes y ella seguía dando indicaciones, de pronto logró quitarle a Pikachu el sensor que se encontraba adherido a su pata — ¡Disculpa Pikachu!

— ¿Pika? — Pikachu reaccionó lentamente, abrió sus ojos lentamente, cuando vio a su compañero tendido se paró de golpe a pesar del dolor — ¡Pikapi pika!

— Lo sé, pero no veo el sensor por ningún lado — Serena buscaba entre los brazos y cabeza de Ash pero no había rastro del sensor, de pronto un pensamiento cruzo la mente de Serena ruborizándola — D-debo registrarlo…

— ¿Pi? — El roedor no entendía el por qué de su reacción pero comenzó a buscar también — ¡Pipika!

Serena miró a Pikachu y vio que este jalaba el guante de Ash con sus pequeñas manos — ¿Lo encontraste? — Dijo Serena mientras quitaba el guante para ver el sensor.

Se sentía un poco aliviada ahora que Ash y Pikachu se encontraban fuera de peligro, pero no podía dejar de pensar en los demás pokémon y además ni Pikachu, ni Ash tenían la energía para ayudarla así que tenía que terminar el combate lo más rápido posible.

— ¡Bra! — Serena giró ante el grito de Braixen, había sido alcanzada por un ataque de Puya nociva y ahora se encontraba envenenada, las cosas comenzaban a verse mal pues sus pokémon ya estaban muy agotados.

Pancham cubría a su compañera lanzando un Pulso umbrío a sus enemigos, al regresar Braixen seguía con Lanzallamas pero el veneno mermaba lentamente su salud. Serena guardó la calma, miraba todo el lugar en busca de un punto de descanso, huir no era una opción pues aún debían llegar a la cima de la torre.

Serena miró a Braixen, el veneno avanzaba así que su salud estaba peligrosamente baja, esto provocó que Braixen comenzara a irradiar un aura de energía roja.

— Mar llamas…— Citron le había comentado una vez sobre esta habilidad propia de Braixen, era el momento donde era más poderosa — Pancham, usa Roca afilada como escudo una vez más, ¡Sylveon!

Pancham dio una voltereta hacia atrás cubriendo a todos con el muro de roca, sin que sus enemigos lo esperaran, Sylveon cruzó de un salto disparando su Viento feérico contra Liepard y Drapion mientras que Braixen lanzó una Llamarada a máxima potencia contra Mega-Aggron que venía tras de Sylveon, el brutal impacto lanzó por los aires como proyectil al enorme pokémon.

Liepard y Drapion habían sido debilitados por el golpe súper efectivo de Sylveon, pero Serena sabía que Aggron estaba a otro nivel — Sylveon, Viento feérico para impulsarnos a todos — Pancham cargó a Pikachu y Serena con ayuda de Braixen sujetaron los brazos de Ash.

El movimiento fue ejecutado unos instantes antes de que Mega-Aggron se incorporará, por lo cual pudieron esconderse en una habitación del segundo piso, silenciosamente Serena y sus compañeros se adentraron en el laberinto de habitaciones esperando ganar tiempo.

Serena con la ayuda de sus compañeros quitó los sensores del resto de los pokémon, habían ya logrado esconderse por bastante tiempo, aunque podían escuchar a Mega-Aggron en la lejanía, temiendo que este se acercara antes de que todos se restablecieran.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — Ash comenzaba a despertarse, sus pokémon estaban acostados frente a él y Serena rociaba a Greninja con una botella rosada, se encontraban en una recamara bastante pequeña, solo con una cama, un sillón y unos cuantos muebles.

— Es un poco difícil explicar todo — Serena le contaba resumidamente lo que había pasado, el cuarto se encontraba en buenas condiciones, a pesar de esto las ventanas estaban destruidas, Serena evito prender algún tipo de luz para no llamar la atención así que su única guía era la luz de luna.

— Pikapi — Pikachu se encontraba a lado de él, lucia recuperado y bastante animado.

— Liza nos dio esto antes de separarnos — Dijo Serena mirando aquellas rosadas botellas, su tono de voz comenzó a sonar apagado — Pero varias fueron aplastadas mientras huíamos, lo siento mucho, yo…

— No te preocupes — Aunque Serena le daba la espalda, Ash notó su preocupación, pudo ver que sus compañeros también se encontraban heridos probablemente por lograr el escape — Serena, gracias…

La chica giró la mirada al escuchar las palabras de Ash.

— Desde el gimnasio de Ciudad Novarte, no sé cuantas veces he tenido que decirlo — Ash llevó su mano a la nuca apenado.

— No tienes que preocuparte por eso — Serena se ruborizó levemente ante el comentario — Ahora estás más cerca de Alí, tienes una batalla pendiente ¿no es así?

Ash sonrió — ¡Sí! Y esta vez nada nos detendrá.

Pikachu y Greninja se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo que su entrenador, solo ellos pudieron ser curados y era todo lo que Ash tenía para enfrentar a Alí. Los demás pokémon descansaban en la cama de la habitación, así que Serena se dispuso a ir al sillón para seguir cuidando de ellos.

Serena recargó su mano en la pared, necesitaba apoyarse de algo para ponerse de pie, el asunto de la pelea la había dejado bastante lastimada, aunque no se había dado tiempo si quiera de pensar en el dolor, en ese momento pudo ver una mano extenderse hacia ella.

— Vamos — La mano de Ash estaba frente a ella, en ese instante solo pudo pensar en su primer encuentro con Ash, en ese entonces estaba asustada e indefensa, pero ahora era diferente, entre todo el desastre, se sentía segura, había llegado muy lejos por ella misma.

Al tomar su mano, Ash la haló hacia él, Serena quedó recargada sobre Ash, tal y como aquella vez, el gesto sorprendió a la chica.

Se quedaron así por un momento.

— Ve a vencerlo — Dijo Serena con confianza al tiempo que se dirigía a cuidar de los demás.

— ¡Sí! — Ash y sus compañeros corrieron hacia el pasillo, su objetivo estaba muy cerca y nada los detendría.

Una vez en las escaleras que daban a la cima de la torre, Mega-Aggron se apareció sorpresivamente derribando la pared. Greninja y Pikachu atacaron al mismo tiempo, el Tajo umbrío y la Cola de hierro centellearon como rayo contra Mega-Aggron, el pokémon cayó debilitado.

¡Alí! — Gritó Ash en camino a la cima.

* * *

 **El capítulo del miercoles se subirá algo noche de ahora en adelante, gracias por el apoyo a la historia.**

 **Espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia.**


	10. La amenaza silenciosa

Pokémon es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri

* * *

 **Capítulo 10  
**

 **La amenaza silenciosa.  
**

Mientras Citron había estado revisando la maquina, Eureka curaba a los pokémon con las botellas que Liza les había dado, Luxray estaba acostado mientras Eureka acariciaba su pelaje, cuando un ruido llamó su atención, alzó su cabeza y comenzó a registrar sus alrededores mientras sus ojos resplandecían.

— ¡Ra! — Luxray rugía para llamar la atención de su entrenador, mientras miraba la entrada del túnel.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí, Luxray? — Citron se incorporó y todo su equipo se puso a la expectativa, unos lentos y silenciosos pasos comenzaron a notarse cada vez más cerca.

De las sombras, salieron bolas de fuego púrpura, el equipo de Citron lo esquivó, la figura emergió para revelar a un hombre, se veía bastante viejo, vestía largas ropas café que lo cubrían desde el cuello hasta los tobillos, tenía un aspecto rechoncho y su cabello había desaparecido.

La lúgubre mirada del hombre se posó en Citron — Tu eres uno de los entrenadores que participaban en las investigaciones — Decía Citron al recordar ver su foto en los papeles de registro.

El hombre permaneció en silencio y un Mega-Banette apareció tras él.

— Su nombre es Difmut, es un participante mudo que se caracterizaba por sobrepasarse en sus encuentros — Los pokémon de Citron se prepararon para la batalla.

Por su parte Difmut sacó a su Bisharp, Weavile y Aegislash, que acompañados de Mega-Banette esperaban la oportunidad de atacar.

— Esperen, Dedenne también luchará — Dijo Eureka mientras Dedenne saltaba de su cabeza al campo, uniéndose a Luxray, Chespin y Bunnelby.

— Dede — El pequeño roedor expulsaba chispas de sus mejillas, emocionado.

— Luxray, Campo eléctrico — No era el mejor momento para una batalla, así que Citron debía terminarla rápido — Tomaremos ventaja desde el principio.

Bisharp se lanzó con Cabeza de hierro contra Dedenne, movimiento que falló al ser muy pequeño, logrando esquivar a su atacante.

— Chespin, usa Pin misil contra Weavile — Chespin saltó cargando su ataque, antes de ejecutarlo, Eureka corrió a un lado de su hermano.

— Dedenne, como lo practicamos — Eureka gritó al roedor ante la sorpresa de su hermano.

Dedenne usó Refuerzo, el cual potenció el Pin misil, gracias a esto Chespin asestó un golpe critico a Weavile, mientras Bunnelby usaba Excavar para esquivar la Giro bola de Aegislash.

— ¿Eureka? — Citron quedó sorprendido ante la acción de su pequeña hermana — ¿Cuándo…?

— Dedenne y yo siempre hemos querido ayudarles, así que a veces practicamos — La pequeña sonrió a su hermano.

— Ya veo, probablemente no saben con exactitud que hicieron — Dijo Citron en voz baja analizando la situación — Como líder de gimnasio, no debería permitir esto, pero…

Citron miró a la pequeña lleno de confianza, tenía que protegerla pero la situación ameritaba medidas extremas.

— Quizá es momento de tu primera batalla — Citron hablaba enserio, lo cual dejó perpleja a la niña.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Los ojos de Eureka brillaban iluminando todo el lugar, estaba tan emocionada que creyó que se desmayaría — ¿Lo dices enserio?

Mega-Banette se lanzó hacia ellos con Garra sombra, Luxray saltó a defenderlos, interceptando el ataque con Colmillo rayo, los pokémon chocaban sus movimientos sin vacilar ante su rival, el poder de ambos provocó una gran explosión que los obligo a retroceder.

— Chespin, Pin misil una vez más — Citron alzaba su mano indicándole a su pokémon el siguiente movimiento.

— Dedenne, ayúdalo de nuevo — Gritaba Eureka de lo más contenta.

El Refuerzo hizo que Chespin lanzara un ataque de gran magnitud, con lo que Weavile poco pudo hacer para defenderse ante la ráfaga que lo azotaba. Bisharp se lanzó contra Dedenne, intentando usar Desarme, pero de la tierra salió Bunnelby protegiéndolo y lanzando a Bisharp varios metros.

— Eureka, aprovechemos el Campo eléctrico para atacar — Dijo Citron a su ahora compañera de equipo.

— ¡Sí! — Eureka asintió emocionada — Dedenne, ve por Aegislash.

Dedenne se lanzó con Moflete estático por Aegislah paralizándolo, pero este respondió con Giro bola, lo cual dejó muy débil a Dedenne, Citron gritaba indicaciones a sus pokémon, Chespin atacó con Pin misil a Weavile que respondió con un Canto helado, los ataques chocaban en el aire pero lograron cruzarse consiguiendo impactar a su adversario, Weavile cayó al igual que Chespin.

— Luxray, Voltio cruel — El enorme felino corría a la velocidad del rayo contra el Banette enemigo, quien respondió con un Lanza mugre que Luxray esquivó con facilidad mientras se acercaba, el ataque potenciado impacto de lleno a su rival.

— Bunnelby, Disparo de lodo — El pokémon de grandes orejas salto disparando una gran cantidad de proyectiles, Aegislash no se pudo mover debido a la parálisis y Bisharp fue interceptado en medio vuelo cuando se disponía a usar Cabeza de hierro, de esta forma, ambos recibieron el disparo de lodo por parte de Bunnelby.

— Bunnelby, sigamos con Disparo de lodo — Citron daba indicaciones al tiempo que analizaba la pelea, la ayuda de Eureka le ahorraba tiempo y la mantenía distraída sobre el peligro que la situación representaba.

— Dedenne, ayuda a Bunnelby — El pequeño roedor utilizó Refuerzo una vez más, de esta forma el Disparo de lodo mermó aun más a Bisharp y Aegislash, sin embargo Bisharp atacó a Dedenne con Cabeza de hierro debilitándolo y Aegislash envenenó a Bunnelby con Toxico.

Dedenne voló por el golpe, Eureka logró agarrarlo antes de que se impactara contra el suelo.

— Muy bien Eureka, estuvieron excelentes, ahora cuida a Dedenne — Eureka asintió ante la palabras de su hermano — Bunnelby acabemos con ellos, usa Excavar.

Aegislash y Bisharp atacaron juntos a Bunnelby pero fallaron debido a que este desapareció cavando, por su parte Luxray seguía en un fiero intercambio con Banette, las Garra sombra chocaban con el Colmillo rayo, ninguno vacilaba ni un instante lanzándose constantemente ante la mirada decidida de Luxray y la sonrisa desquiciada de Banette.

— Ahora Bunnelby, Disparo de lodo — Del hoyo que dejó en el suelo salieron disparados al aire una gran cantidad de proyectiles, Aegislah y Bisharp intentaban escapar de estos cuando de la tierra surgió Bunnelby disparándoles desde el lado opuesto, esto dejó sin lugar para huir a sus dos rivales quienes fueron atacados por el doble Disparo de lodo, debilitándolos.

— Bunne by — El pokémon miraba a su entrenador orgulloso, pero el veneno seguía restándole salud.

— No te preocupes Bunnelby, terminaremos esto ya — Citron ajustaba sus gafas decidido — Luxray, Bunnelby, Voltio cruel.

Ambos pokémon corrieron hacia su objetivo quien los recibió con la Garra sombra, cada uno empujaba de cada lado a Banette quien se resistía, los tres pokémon retrocedieron.

Citron miraba analizaba sus opciones: "Debemos crear algún tipo de apertura, usa su Garra sombra como escudo, necesitamos darle un golpe directo".

— Bunnelby, usa Excavar — Cuando Bunnelby desapareció Luxray se lanzó contra Banette, moviéndose hacia su lado derecho con Colmillo rayo — Ahora Bunnelby, Voltio Cruel.

Bunnelby salió del lado contario de Luxray, la velocidad del Voltio cruel convirtió a Bunnelby en una poderosa flecha eléctrica disparada contra su enemigo a una impresionante velocidad, Banette apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar con una mano, su Garra sombra fue destrozada por la velocidad de Bunnelby.

— Ahora — Luxray aprovechó la oportunidad para usar Voltio cruel con todas sus energías, lanzando a su enemigo contra su entrenador, ambos salieron disparados por el túnel hasta que los perdieron de vista.

— ¡Lo logramos hermano! — Eureka saltaba de felicidad junto al ya despierto Dedenne.

— Ahora cuida de los pokémon, ¿de acuerdo? — Citron se sentía un poco aliviado pero había perdido mucho tiempo, por lo que corrió hacia el enorme aparato: "Debo detener esta locura, no puedo creer que me manipulara para crear esta cosa, debo detenerla a como dé lugar".

Un pensamiento cruzó como rayo por su cabeza tirando por el suelo toda su determinación, ¿y si destruir esa máquina significaba destruir a Puni, el ser que tanto amaba su hermana?, no pudo evitar mirar a Eureka al tiempo que sentía un gran peso en el pecho.

En la cima de la torre, Alí miraba como Puni pasaba de su forma 10% a 50% mientras este se retorcía de dolor.

— Alí, detente — Ash había llegado junto a Pikachu y Greninja, este último ya se encontraba sincronizado con su entrenador.

Zygarde aumentaba de tamaño, el techo comenzó a colapsar ente el pokémon, este conservaba su forma 50%, pero uno de los picos que sobresalían de su cuello desapareció, los restantes comenzaron a aumentar su tamaño, cada uno tomaba tonalidades distintas.

— Su poder crece a cada minuto, pronto llegará al 100% — Alí miraba fascinado al enorme pokémon mientras con un dispositivo continuaba regulando su energía.

— No usaras a Puni para destruir Kalos — Ash y sus pokémon se pusieron a cubierto cuando los muros empezaron a caer.

— ¿Destruir Kalos? — Dijó Alí con desdén — Zygarde no es más que un recipiente, pero si insistes en tratar de detenerme, no tengo más alternativa que usar su poder, al parecer te las arreglaste para tener tu batalla, ¿no es así?

Alí usó su dispositivo, Zygarde rugió y comenzó a emitir una fuerte luz verde, en ese momento una enorme cantidad de enormes raíces comenzaron a surgir por todos lados, estas se retorcían como tentáculos amenazadores ante Ash y sus compañeros, las enormes raíces se precipitaron contra Ash, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, Pikachu y Greninja no lograban contenerlas.

De pronto una ráfaga de fuego cruzó el cielo calcinando las enormes raíces.

* * *

 **Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo a la historia, próximo capítulo el sabado, la historia llega a su clímax.  
**

 **Espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia.**


	11. Batalla de la torre lunar

Pokémon es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri

* * *

 **Capítulo 11  
**

 **Batalla de la torre lunar.  
**

Luego de la lluvia de fuego todo lo que quedó fueron cenizas, las cuales caían lentamente sobre los escombros que alguna vez formaron parte del castillo, Ash miraba en todas direcciones en busca del origen de aquellas llamas, cuando un poderoso rugido resonó en los cielos.

— ¿Ese es…? — Ash giró su cabeza al cielo para encontrarse con una grata sorpresa — ¡Charizard!

— ¡Pika chu! — El roedor miraba feliz como el pokémon descendía lentamente para unirse a ellos ante la mirada confusa de Greninja.

Ash se acercó a saludar a Charizard abrazando su cuello mientras que este le respondía con un Lanzallamas al rostro, lo cual no parecía molestarle al entrenador.

— Greninja, este es Charizard — El joven presentaba a los pokémon muy entusiasmado — Es uno de los compañeros que tanto les conté.

La reunión los había distraído de la pelea y en cuanto se percataron una nueva ola de raíces iba directo hacia ellos a gran velocidad, cuando Charizard se preparaba para calcinarlas nuevamente un par de pokémon saltaron al frente, ambos dispararon contra las raíces, un Lanzallamas junto a un poderoso Rayo solar fueron más que suficientes para destruir por completo la amenaza.

— ¡Infernape! — Ash corrió emocionado hacia ambos — ¡Sceptile!

— ¡Pika! — El pequeño pokémon eléctrico también iba al reencuentro con sus compañeros.

De la tierra salió Krookodile, Ash no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, sus viejos compañeros habían acudido a su rescate. En el centro pokémon yacía Liza inconsciente junto a la máquina de transferencia.

— Parece ser que tu equipo está completo, esto hará la batalla más entretenida — Alí seguía manipulando a Zygarde a través del dispositivo de su muñeca, al presionarlo Zygarde comenzó a gritar de dolor, su apariencia seguía cambiando, aproximándose cada vez más a su forma 100%.

Ash miró a sus compañeros quienes se encontraban a su lado sin miedo ante tal amenaza — Te equivocas Alí, una batalla no es simplemente acabar con tu rival, se trata de avanzar junto a tus compañeros y superar los obstáculos apoyándose los unos a los otros, por eso no puedo considerar esto una batalla pokémon.

— Respeto tu forma de pensar, de cualquier modo el resultado no cambiará — Del torso se Zygarde comenzaron a crecer un par de piernas, con lo cual dio un gran salto, el pokémon cayó como proyectil sobre la ya destruida entrada del castillo.

— ¡Vamos! — Ash y Pikachu subieron al lomo de Charizard y todos sus compañeros se apresuraron al encuentro con Zygarde.

Alí bajó de la espalda de Zygarde, el pokémon legendario comenzó a cargar un rayo púrpura en su boca, el cual disparó a máxima potencia contra sus oponentes, el Pulso dragón avanzaba con una increíble fuerza destructiva, la cabeza de dragón hecha de energía consumía todo a su paso.

— ¡Vamos, todos juntos! — Ash gritó al tiempo que sus pokémon se preparaban para contraatacar.

Charizard e Infernape se adelantaron con un potente Lanzallamas, Pikachu saltó del hombro de Ash para usar Rayo, Greninja lanzó su gran Shuriken de agua, mientras Sceptile usó Lluevehojas ante la imposibilidad de cargar nuevamente su Rayo Solar.

Los potentes ataques chocaron generando una intensa ráfaga de aire, a pesar del esfuerzo del equipo de Ash, el Pulso dragón seguía avanzando, los ataques de los pokémon cedieron ante el abrumador poder de Zygarde, pero sus esfuerzos les permitieron desviar la trayectoria del rayo.

— Krookodile, Roca afilada — Todo el equipo se cubrió tras la muralla de rocas ante la fuerte onda expansiva, el improvisado escudo apenas pudo contener el impacto.

— Vamos Ash, tu tiempo terminará cuando Zygarde alcance el 100% de su poder — Alí miraba su dispositivo, faltaba poco para que los habitantes de toda Ciudad Aurea le entregaran su energía.

Sceptile e Infernape se lanzaron a toda velocidad contra Zygarde, el Ultrapuño asestó una serie de combos sobre el pecho de Zygarde, mientras que las cuchillas que salían de los antebrazos de Sceptile danzaban sobre el rostro del dragón. El esfuerzo de ambos parecía no afectarle, el inmenso pokémon no se veía afectado por sus ataques.

El poder de Zygarde seguía aumentando, unos brazos crecieron repentinamente tomando por sorpresa a Sceptile e Infernape, arrojándolos con una increíble fuerza contra el suelo.

— Krookodile, ayúdalos con Excavar — Zygarde apuntaba su Pulso dragón contra los pokémon a sus pies, cuando una de sus piernas fue tragada por la tierra haciéndolo tambalearse y lanzar el ataque en una dirección contraria, Krookodile rápidamente tomó a sus compañeros y los puso a salvo.

— ¡No los dejes escapar! — Alí ordenaba a Zygarde quien cargaba energía —Fuerza telúrica.

Cuando el pokémon se disponía a atacar, fue sorprendido por una Cola de hierro ascendente por parte de Pikachu, esto no era suficiente para frenarlo, pero la Garra dragón y el Tajo umbrío de sus compañeros fue suficiente para detener momentáneamente el ataque del legendario.

— ¡Pika! — Pikachu volteaba agradecido hacia Charizard y Greninja por su respaldo.

El equipo de Ash se reagrupo tras el ataque, Zygarde no tardó en pasar a la ofensiva, lanzando un Pulso dragón contra el grupo, la potencia del ataque era descomunal, el dragón de energía fue lanzado al aire convirtiéndose en cientos, todos dirigidos hacia ellos. Greninja salto al frente, las cuchillas del Tajo umbrío se interpusieron en el camino del rayo deteniéndolo, aún en sincronía con Ash la diferencia de poder era increíble.

— Tanto poder…— Debido a su conexión, Ash pudo darse una idea del poder de Zygarde, su resistencia bajaba drásticamente a cada momento, por lo que no podría contenerlo mucho tiempo.

Sceptile se lanzó a toda velocidad apoyando a Greninja con su Hoja Aguda, Infernape cubrió su cuerpo se fuego y se proyecto contra el potente ataque, mientras Charizard hacia lo propio con su Garra dragón. El grupo de pokémon protegía desesperadamente a su entrenador siendo Krookodile quien puso nuevamente un escudo y Pikachu situándose frente a él.

— Chicos…— Ash sentía como la energía regresaba a su cuerpo a grandes cantidades, no podía dudar ni un instante — ¡Vamos!

El grito de Ash retumbó por toda Ciudad Aurea, la energía comenzó a llegar a Greninja aumentando la potencia de su Tajo umbrío, en un hecho totalmente inesperado la cuchilla comenzó a perforar el Pulso dragón, desviándolo hacia los lados.

— ¡Ah! — Entrenador y pokémon gritaban al unisonó, debían detener a Zygarde a como dé lugar, con un movimiento de Greninja, el Pulso dragón fue disipado por completo dejando en el aire solo las partículas de lo que alguna vez fue el rayo.

El corazón de Ash dio un vuelco, llevó su mano al pecho apretándolo y negándose a caer.

— Impresionante, pero esto termina ahora —Alí estaba sorprendido ante la acción — ¡Núcleo castigo!

El enorme pokémon disparó un poderoso rayo formando la letra Z, la enorme cantidad de energía arrasó con todo a su paso, toda la ciudad fue sacudida por el impacto, los vidrios de las casas reventaron causando pánico entre la gente y la meseta del castillo fue partida por la mitad derrumbando varios edificios cercanos, dejando una densa nube de humo por toda la zona.

De entre el humo, salieron disparados Krookodile y Pikachu, la Cola de hierro de Pikachu giraba a gran velocidad convirtiéndolo en una peligrosa sierra, mientras la Garra dragón de Krookodile rasgaba el cielo, ambos pokémon impactaron el rostro de Zygarde.

— ¡Na! — El furioso grito de Infernape pudo escucharse entre los escombros, las llamas de su cabeza eran enormes, sus ojos rojos y su cuerpo totalmente rodeado de fuego eran señal del punto máximo de su poder.

— Ahora, Charizard — El pokémon tomó a Sceptile elevándolo en el aire, giró a gran velocidad y lo arrojó contra Zygarde.

Las cuchillas de Sceptile tomaron un gran tamaño, que al alcanzar el pecho del pokémon legendario giraron a gran velocidad ante los gritos de este. Infernape por su parte se lanzó contra Zygarde a toda potencia, resultando un tremendo impacto que junto a Sceptile lograron sacudir al enorme legendario.

— ¡Ah! — Ash gritaba llevando la sincronización a su máxima potencia, Greninja iba sobre el lomo de Charizard quien se acercaba a gran velocidad contra Zygarde.

El pokémon legendario soltó un golpe contra ellos, Greninja dio un enorme salto mientras que Charizard giro para esquivarlo y seguir avanzando, recorriendo su brazo hasta su cara donde disparo un potente Lanzallamas.

La figura de Greninja podía vislumbrarse sobre la luna llena, este tomó el shuriken de su espalda que aumentó de tamaño repentinamente — ¡Ah! — La energía acumulada se concentró en el shuriken, este adquirió un tono escarlata y brillo con gran intensidad al igual que las marcas en la cabeza de Greninja ante el grito de entrenador y pokémon, el shuriken partió el cielo con tan solo lanzarlo, impactando contra Zygarde con una fuerza descomunal, el suelo a los pies del legendario quedo deshecho.

— ¿Lo tenemos? — Ash trataba de ver a través del humo en busca de alguna señal de Zygarde.

— Necesitarás más que eso para detenernos — El pokémon legendario se preparaba para contraatacar, el equipo de Ash se encontraba en su límite, no resistirían un ataque más — Vamos Ash, de esta manera no podrás ganarme.

Ash sonrió confiado — Te dije que esto no era una batalla pokémon, de cualquier forma yo no soy el que te detendrá.

— ¡Puni! — Eureka y Citron habían llegado al lugar del encuentro, a pesar de la apariencia de Zygarde, Eureka vio a través de él a su pequeño Puni.

Del cristal lunar surgió un haz de luz que ascendió al cielo, este bajó directo hacia Zygarde encerrándolo en el halo de luz junto con Alí.

— Logré invertir el flujo de la energía antes de que el túnel se derrumbara — Citron explicaba apretando sus puños en una mezcla de rabia y tristeza — Usabas a Puni como receptor entre los dos tipos de energías para manejarlas, tuve que invertir el proceso para devolverle su energía a los entrenadores.

Eureka caminaba lentamente hacia el halo de luz, miraba con lágrimas en los ojos a Zygarde quien tranquilo le devolvía la mirada.

— Puni, no te vayas otra vez…— La pequeña extendía su mano hacia él, todo lo que quería era poder estar con él una vez más.

— ¡Eureka, no! — Su hermano la sostuvo — Es peligroso, podrías quedar atrapada.

La forma del pokémon legendario comenzaba a regresar poco a poco a la normalidad, mientras el enorme pilar de luz, se disipaba en el aire, sobre el cielo nocturno de Ciudad Aurea caía una lluvia de luz verde, las células de Zygarde regresaban a la tierra.

La sincronización termino de golpe, Ash y Greninja cayeron inconscientes, ahora podían descansar.

* * *

 **El miercoles tengo pensado subir un "capítulo especial" y bueno el proximo sabado sería ya el final de esta historia, muchas gracias por el apoyo.  
**

 **Espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia.**


	12. Los secretos de Kalos Sur

Pokémon es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri

* * *

 **Capítulo 12  
**

 **Los secretos de Kalos Sur.  
**

Este capítulo se interrumpirá la historia para compartir con ustedes unos datos de la historia que espero encuentren entretenidos, esto con motivo de que llegará a su fin el sábado, pero no se preocupen, no habrá ningún tipo de spoiler.

\- Publicación.

Al momento de comenzar a publicar la historia, ya estaba escrita hasta el capitulo 7 para evitar retrasos, ya que he visto que es un problema muy común.

\- Andén C-5.

En el capítulo 1 es mencionado como el lugar de encuentro para tomar el tren de partida, en este lugar Serena y Ash se quedan a solas, el nombre de dicho andén viene del capítulo 5 de la serie XY, en el cual se da el primer encuentro de Ash y Serena.

\- Mach Ali.

El nombre dado como propio por uno de los personajes principales de la historia, proviene de _Marchiali_ , uno de los seudónimos del personaje francés protagonista de los mitos de "El hombre de la máscara de hierro", de ahí también surge su pokémon principal Aggron.

\- Ciudad Aurea.

El lugar donde se desarrolla la historia está basado en Gordes, cuidad al sur de Francia.

\- Movesets.

A continuación les dejo los movesets de los pokémon usados por los entrenadores introducidos a la historia, los pokémon que aparecen regularmente en la serie conservaron sus movimientos.

\- Pokémon de Alí.

Mega-aggron

Toxico / Cuerpo pesado / Terremoto / Doble filo

Liepard

Persecución / Golpe bajo / Desarme / Otra vez

Drapion

Danza espada / Desarme / Acua cola / Puya nociva

\- Pokémon de Difmut, personaje basado en el cuidador sordomudo del mito "El hombre de la máscara de hierro".

Mega-Banette

Mismo destino / Fuego fatuo / Lanza mugre / Garra sombra

Bisharp

Danza espada / Cabeza de hierro / Golpe bajo / Desarme

Weavile

Chuzos / Canto helado / Patada baja / Desarme

Aegislash

Escudo real / Giro bola / Toxico / Persecución

\- Pokémon de Liza, personaje basado en la protagonista de los juegos Blanco y Negro.

Mega-Lopunny

Patada salto alta / Sorpresa / Puño hielo / Giga impacto

Serperior

Lluevehojas / Pulso dragón / Hoja Aguda / Deslumbrar

Scolipede

Púas toxicas / Relevo / Protección / Danza espada

Scrafty

Danza dragón / Patada salto alta / Sorpresa / Cabeza de hierro

Para finalizar me gustaría agradecer a todas las personas que de una manera u otra siguieron esta historia, desde los usuarios que dejaron review, hasta los lectores casuales que se animaron a leer esta historia, a todos muchas gracias.

* * *

 **La historia llega a su final este sábado.  
**


	13. Más allá el horizonte

Pokémon es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri

* * *

 **Capítulo 13  
**

 **Más allá del horizonte.**

El pequeño Reino Áureo era muy prospero, uno de los primeros en asentarse al sur de Kalos, sus calles siempre eran amenizadas por la música de los constantes festivales, las familias disfrutaban de estos y le rendían pleitesía a su noble rey.

O al menos eso parecía.

El rey ambicionaba poder, un poder que el cristal de luna podía darle, sus concejales le contaron sobre la relación de este con Xerneas e Yveltal y que activándolo podrían robar a energía del pueblo entero y usarla con fines bélicos, serían el más grande y poderoso imperio de todo Kalos.

El festival de aquella noche había sido especialmente divertido para cierto joven y su familia, el joven, al verlos pensaba que nunca los había visto tan contentos, su hermana pequeña disfrutaba de una enorme manzana de caramelo mientras hablaba sin parar, sus padres tomados de la mano reían ante las ocurrencias de la pequeña.

La paleta se estrello contra el suelo partiéndose en pedazos, la niña colapso repentinamente, el joven corrió hacia ella alarmado y tomó su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos.

El pueblo comenzó a arder, los encargados de los fuegos artificiales también habían caído de repente, esto provoco que los proyectiles salieran disparados sin control creando caos e incendiando todo a su paso, las mujeres corrían con sus hijos en brazos en busca de un medico, los Skiddo gritaban en sus corrales al ver el fuego aproximándose, a pesar de los esfuerzos por apagar las llamas, más y más gente caía sin motivo alguno.

El joven gritaba desesperadamente pidiendo ayuda, al girar su mirada encontró a sus padres en el suelo, estos tampoco respondían.

El plan del rey fracasó, a pesar de todas las personas de las cuales tomó la energía, no pudo conseguir el poder que tanto deseaba, el golpe de estado fue inminente, los sobrevivientes de aquella fatídica noche lo derrocaron, luego de esto muchos de los habitantes se fueron en busca de mejores oportunidades, lo habían perdido todo, ya nada quedaba en aquel reino para ellos, otros cuantos se quedaron a reconstruir el pueblo con la esperanza de devolverle su antigua vitalidad.

Por su parte el joven se dedicó a vagar por las ruinas del castillo en busca de respuestas, las leyendas contaban que un antiguo rey de Kalos, había logrado traer de vuelta a su preciado pokémon con el poder de una maquina relacionada con el cristal, esto había traído extraños cambios en algunas especies de pokémon según los rumores.

El joven devoraba día y noche los restos de lo que alguna vez fue la gran biblioteca real, descubrió sobre la esencia de los cristales y como estos podían quitar u otorgar la vida, además sus conclusiones lo habían llevado a descubrir una entidad intermedia, que fungiría de puente entre las dos energías, la naturaleza de dicho pokémon se encontraba en un punto medio de la vida y la muerte.

La esperanza de recuperar a su familia estaba ahí, trabajó meses, años, incluso décadas, el tiempo dejó de ser relevante para él, parecía ser que los años no le afectaban debido a su exposición a las cambiantes energías resultado de la experimentación.

Ahora todo ese tiempo pasaba frente a sus ojos mientras su energía escapaba lentamente, observaba a Citron y Eureka, la pequeña tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano.

No pudo evitar recordar la calidez de las pequeñas manos de su hermana cuando caminaban juntos, su energía regresaba al cristal, a donde pertenecía y su cuerpo se unía a la lluvia esmeralda — Supongo que no los volveré a ver… — Dijo para sí mismo.

Serena había llegado momentos antes en el lomo de Noivern y cuidaba del recién despierto Ash, mientras presenciaban la escena. Eureka corrió a tomar a Puni entre sus brazos, este había regresado a su forma célula, la niña lo abrazaba entre lágrimas.

Una fuerte explosión sorprendió a todos, la energía del cristal comenzaba a fluir descontroladamente, miles de rayos salían de él.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Serena preguntaba alarmada.

— El flujo de energía debe ser enorme — Citron cubría a Eureka entre sus brazos — Se ha vuelto muy inestable, podría explotar en cualquier momento.

Puni saltó de los brazos de Eureka, la miró una última vez antes de dirigirse hacia la tormenta de rayos frente a él.

— ¡Puni! — Eureka intentó alcanzarlo pero Citron la detuvo ante los peligrosos rayos — No…

La pequeña célula avanzaba trabajosamente hacia el cristal, no tenía miedo, era su deber, tenía que proteger a Kalos de cualquier peligro, pero ante todo tenía que proteger a sus amigos, Zygarde avanzaba hacia los rayos cuando cayó de bruces contra el suelo, estaba muy débil, no lo lograría a tiempo.

De pronto alguien lo tomó lentamente entre sus manos, Alí levantó el pequeño cuerpo de la célula sonriéndole, ambos caminaron juntos hacia la luz.

Cuando desaparecieron la oscuridad volvió a Ciudad Aurea, ahora solo la tenue lluvia esmeralda cubría la ciudad devolviéndole la vida y esperanza.

Eureka lloraba desconsolada, Serena se acerco lentamente hacia ella — Todo estará bien, después de todo, Puni es el guardián de todo Kalos, te aseguro que se siempre estará cuidando de ti — Serena secó las lagrimas de la niña y levanto su rostro a hacia los pequeños copos verdes que bañaban toda la ciudad, ciertamente Eureka pudo sentir a Puni en cada uno de ellos.

— S-si — La pequeña le regalo una tierna sonrisa con aún con lagrimas en sus ojos.

El día siguiente llegó y Ash y sus amigos se levantaron apenas al medio día, estaban agotados por la agitada noche que habían pasado, se reunieron con Liza para el almuerzo.

— Veo que tus amigos lograron llegar contigo — Liza observaba como todos los pokémon de Ash comían juntos.

— ¿Tu los trajiste? — Ash estaba sorprendido ante tal afirmación, ni siquiera se había preguntado cómo llegaron ahí.

— Serena me dijo que pidiera ayuda y recordé lo que nos habías contado sobre tus compañeros — La chica levantó su pulgar triunfante — Es un alivio que pudieras detener a ese sujeto.

— Yo solo lo entretuve, quien realmente lo detuvo fue Citron — Ash tomo con su brazo a su amigo de las gafas.

— Realmente no fue nada — Citron llevó su mano a la nuca apenado y ajustado sus maltrechas gafas.

— Vaya quién lo diría, quizá deba considerar la oferta de tu hermana — Dijo Liza en tono burlón.

— Espera… ¿qué oferta? — Citron se mostró sorprendido y todos comenzaron a reír.

Hawlucha enseñaba como hacer poses a Krookodile mientras Sceptile descansaba en la rama de un árbol, todos los demás pokémon comían en de un enorme plato lleno de pokelitos, Serena se había esforzado para hacer tal cantidad y por las reacciones de todos, fueron un éxito entre los pokémon de Ash, la comida pasó sin más contratiempos entre risas y bromas.

El grupo pasó un par de días en Ciudad Aurea, Ash retó a todos los entrenadores de la ciudad, Citron ayudó a reparar los laboratorios y al final del día todos iban a los festivales nocturnos de Cuidad Aurea que por alguna razón, parecía más viva que nunca. Las autoridades capturaron y encerraron a Lysson y Difmut, mientras que la desaparición de Alí quedó como un misterio para la gente, pensando todos que dejó la ciudad tras los incidentes. Luego de esto Ash y sus amigos regresaron a Ciudad Luminalia.

Al llegar a su destino decidieron descansar y tomar su próximo tren al día siguiente, era la última noche de Serena en Ciudad Luminalia, partiría al día siguiente, así que sería la última vez que dormiría junto a Eureka.

— Oye Serena, ¿esta vez sí le dirás algo a Ash? — La pequeña rubia estaba envuelta en sus sabanas y miraba picara a su amiga.

— Ahora todo está claro, por fin se lo diré — Serena se veía tranquila ante la pregunta, solo tenía un leve sonrojo.

— ¿Eh? — Eureka no se esperaba esa respuesta, normalmente reaccionara nerviosa y evadiría el tema, por lo que Eureka infló sus mejillas — Así no es divertido.

— La otra noche descubrí lo que quiero hacer, aquello por lo que amo hacer presentaciones con mis pokémon — Serena recordó aquella dulce sonrisa de Eureka — Quiero hacer sonreír a las personas.

Eureka la miraba confundida.

— Mas que ser reina o no, quiero ayudar a las personas en todo el mundo, es una sensación única — Serena sonreía emocionada ante la idea de visitar lugares remotos y ayudar a las personas — Pero… ¿puedo preguntar, como es que sabes… sobre eso…?

Serena lucía nerviosa nuevamente lo cual divertía a la pequeña rubia — Eres bastante obvia ¿sabes?, además todas las noches te la pasabas hablando sobre eso.

Serena se quedó helada ante la revelación: "Entones siempre se hacía la dormida, debo dejar de hablar sola en voz alta", ambas chicas siguieron su plática por el resto de la noche.

Serena se encontraba recostada junto a Eureka, recordó todo su viaje, cuando salió de casa al encuentro de Ash y todas las aventuras que había pasado con sus compañeros, sin duda aprendió muchas cosas, sobre los pokémon, sobre la amistad y sobre ella misma.

Había descubierto una meta junto a sus pokémon, pero la noche del incidente con Zygarde había obtenido una importante respuesta, ya no dudaba más, sabía hacían donde debía ir.

Al día siguiente llegaron a la estación a primera hora, se encontraban bastante descansados, aunque el sentimiento de nostalgia podía sentirse en el ambiente, los cuatro chicos caminaron hacia el andén donde Ash abordaría el tren.

— Ash, toma esto de parte de Eureka y mía — Citron extendió una carta hacia Ash, el sobre era color amarillo y tenía pegadas varias estampillas muy llamativas llenas de brillos.

— Yo la adorné — Eureka sonreía de oreja a oreja.

— Muchas gracias chicos — Ash miro la carta y sonrío enternecido por el gesto.

Ash guardo la carta en su mochila cuando de pronto sintió una cálida presión contra su pecho, al bajar la vista pudo ver a Eureka pegada a él.

— V-vamos a extrañarte mucho…—La pequeña niña hablaba entrecortadamente entre lágrimas, mientras Ash acariciaba su cabello.

— No te preocupes, los vendré a visitar en alguna ocasión, además, siempre seremos amigos — Ash miró a Eureka con ternura y le devolvió el abrazo.

Cuando Eureka se apartó de Ash, Citron se acerco y le extendió la mano.

— Voy a pedirte de manera oficial la revancha — Citron sonreía, mientras Ash estrechaba su mano.

— Es una promesa — Ambos chicos se miraban desafiantes, habían sellado el pacto de reencontrarse para tener nuevamente una batalla.

— Y-yo no soy muy bueno para ese tipo de cosas, espero que la carta explique mejor todo…— Citron lo miraba algo apenado, sintiendo que las palabras no salían de su boca.

— La carta dice que eres su mejor amigo — Eureka salió de la nada interrumpiéndolos.

— ¡Eureka! — Citron escondía su mirada bajo las gafas apenado — ¡No tenias por que decirlo!

La pequeña niña cargaba a Pikachu acariciándolo una última vez, mientras Dedenne se despedía de él intercambiando pequeños rayos a través de sus mejillas.

Ash se giró hacia Serena, la chica no había dicho ni una sola palabra hasta el momento.

— Y… ¿qué harás tú? — Ash la miraba con curiosidad a la espera de que al fin dijera algo.

Serena dio un paso hacia él acortando la distancia.

— La verdad es que yo…— Desvió un poco la mirada — Quiero seguir viajando…contigo…

Todos reaccionaron sorprendidos ante la respuesta, a excepción de Eureka, la cual sonreía complacida, Serena se encontraba sumamente nerviosa, no sabía cuál sería la respuesta de Ash y su reacción no le decía mucho.

— Yo entiendo si no qui…— La chica fue interrumpida por el entrenador.

— Haberlo dicho antes, debemos conseguir tu boleto antes de que llegue el tren — El chico sonreía como siempre, al igual que su fiel Pikachu, quien saltó a los brazos de Serena.

Serena tenía una gran cantidad de sentimientos encontrados, estaba feliz, nerviosa, emocionada y algo desconcertada al mismo tiempo — Es cierto, iré corriendo a comprarlo — Ni siquiera había pasado por su cabeza el que haría si Ash decía que si.

— No hay problema, aquí tengo uno — Eureka sonreía triunfante ante la sorpresa de todos sacando un boleto de su bolsa.

— Eureka, ¿tu?... — Citron miraba intrigado y sorprendido a su pequeña hermana.

— Pues no se diga más, espero que no te moleste, pero antes de iniciar un nuevo viaje paso unos días en mi casa — Dijo Ash mientras acercaba las maletas de Serena sonriendo.

— ¿T-tu casa? — Serena se ruborizó ante la idea: "Nunca lo pensé de esa forma, volver a Kanto, conocería mucho más sobre Ash, a su familia, sus amigos, ¿quizá ex novias?".

Todos comenzaron a reír ante la reacción de Serena quien se encontraba hecha un lio entre tantos pensamientos e ideas, de pronto pudo escuchar a lo lejos como el tren se acercaba a la estación, giro su mirada hacia Ash quien le devolvió el gesto.

Serena se tranquilizó cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ash, sus labios comenzaron a moverse lentamente —…— Las palabras fueron ahogadas por el sonido del tren que arribó en ese momento al andén.

Ash la miraba muy sorprendido ante la mirada interrogante de Pikachu que no había prestado atención y ahora jalaba del pelo de su entrenador en busca de respuestas.

— Bien, es hora de irnos — Serena se aproximó hacia los hermanos abrazándolos, la noche anterior se había despedido de Eureka, habían hablado durante horas y llorado mucho, la pequeña se había convertido en una hermana para ella, sentimiento que era compartido, mientras que Citron era uno de sus mejores amigos quien siempre la había aconsejado cuanto podía, ahora ambos hermanos estaban frente a ella al borde de las lagrimas deseándole lo mejor.

— ¡Pipikachu! — El pequeño roedor se despedía con su pequeña pata mientras caminaban hacia el tren.

Serena abordó seguida de Ash, quien subía las maletas con dificultad pues seguía algo distraído por las palabras de la chica, estando a punto de tropezar en varias ocasiones.

— ¡Buen viaje! — Citron alzaba su mano mientras el tren emprendía su marcha.

— ¡Vengan a visitarnos pronto! — Eureka gritaba corriendo tras el tren — ¡Los estaremos esperando!

En el tren, Serena, Pikachu y Ash agitaban sus manos despidiéndose de sus amigos a medida que se alejaban de la estación, al mirar por la ventana pudieron darse cuenta cómo iban dejando Ciudad Luminalia.

El viaje por Kalos había llegado a su fin, un viaje por el cual habían pasado por muchas experiencias únicas, que sin duda los habían hecho crecer, mas sin embargo, cuando una historia acaba no es más que el punto de partida de un sinfín de posibilidades y nuevas aventuras que aguardan en el horizonte.

* * *

 **Quiero darle las gracias una vez más a todas las personas que leyeron y siguieron la historia, espero hayan disfrutado leerla tanto como yo al escribirla, nos veremos pronto con una nueva historia.  
**

 **Gracias a todos.**


End file.
